


The man with the Metal Arm- a Collection of Bucky Barnes Oneshots

by MaggYme



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes oneshot, Collection of different Bucky Barnes Oneshots, F/M, Gen, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme
Summary: A collections of Oneshots with James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes I wrote and forst published on Tumblr They all have different lenghts.For Warnings please see the Notes before every chapter. IF THE RATING OF THE ONESHOT IS HIGHER AS "teen and up audiences" YOU CAN FIND IT IN THE NOTES... Pls read these carefully!





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mention of menstrual pain

“ **So will you just lay there and whimper?** ”, one of your male comrades asked from your door.

“Fuck off Barnes!”, you groaned, flipping him the bird without moving to look at him.

“Come on (y/n), for real? You got shot, stabbed, burned, sliced and slammed in three different walls- and that was just the last mission.”, he chuckled with disbelieve in his voice.

“YES, for real Barnes! Now fuck off or better: get me a hot-water bottle! Before I ask Nat to kill you!”, you grumbled, pulling the cover tighter around your body to snuggle into it.

“I don´t get it-”, he mumbled and you heard him shake his head.

“Imagine your insides turning on you and commiting harrakiri with a dull blade that is on fire once a month for days. And then imagine they throw in salt- you know, just to make sure.”, you hissed, not caring if he heard you or not- you had to let off some steam.

_Stupid men with their stupid dicks. Don´t know how lucky they are- stupid-_

With those thoughts in mind you were finally able to fall asleep, your body was for once on your side.

* * *

 

Next time you woke up you felt something warm against your lower abdomen and something cold clutched between your arms.

What the-?

Opening your eyes, you saw the cold something was a very well known metal arm.

“Barnes- for real? What are you doing-”, you mumbled and hissed at the same time, confused. 

“You asked me for a hot-water bottle remember? I didn´t want to wake you up and when i tried to place it, you caught me- You have good reflexes by the way.”, he mumbled awekward.

“Hot water- you really made me a hot-water bottle?”

“Yeah, sounded painful what you said. And you are usually not one to crumble under pain, so- Can I have my arm back please?”

“Wha-? yeah sure, sorry- I tend to get grumpy when I am in pain for a longer time. Why am I smelling hot chocolate?”, you wondered, taking a whiff.

“Oh that- I heard chocolate helps with- you know- the pain you are in right now. So-”, he shrugged, a light blush creeping on his face.

“You made me a hot-water bottle AND hot chocolate? Damn i should be grumpy like that more often.”

“Please no- you were scary- in a wierd and different way.”

“Fine- though you should get more chococlate: Nat is up next and she can be even worse.”. you stated, supressing a laughter when you saw his terrified looking face.


	2. Lady my Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mention of torture, a lot of coursing, I can´t think of more; feel free to tell me if you find more warnings ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers meets Sons Of Anarchy (kind of)  
> This is more Avengers & Reader, though Bucky has a big Part in it

**_„Agent Romanov. Agent Barton. Welcome back. There is someone waiting for you in the common room.”_ **

The electronic voice of FRIDAY greeted the Avengers when the garage door opened.

“Who is it FRIDAY?” Agent Romanov asked the AI that was managing the Avengers-compound.

**_“A young Lady, –“_ **

“Lady my ass!” came as answer from farther inside.

**_“-you asked me to keep an eye on.”_ **

“Wait what?” the same body-less voice shouted.

The two agents, the AI had addressed, changed a knowing look with each other.

“Hello (y/n).” They spoke in union.

“What did the house just said about keeping an eye on me?” A young woman with (y/h/c) hair growled.

“That isn´t a house. The voice you just heard is an AI with the Name FRIDAY.” Tony Stark, aka Iron Man frowned at the her.

“Whatever tin man. Can I stay here for a while? I need to stay low.”

“I don´t know you.” Stark answered her.

“I didn´t ask you. I asked Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov.”, she answered him.

“This is my house.”

“Fine! Can I stay here for a while? – Please.” (y/n) made the most innocent face she could muster, what failed, because her face was coated in ash and she had a few scratches all over her body.

“What happened?” Agent Barton demanded to know.

“The safehouse you let me stay in, kind of exploded.” She whispered.

“How can a safehouse kind of explode?” A guy with a metal arm, she knew was Sargent James Buchanan Barns aka the Winter Soldier murmured to himself.

“Yeah, how?” The black widow joined into the conversation.

“Boom?” (y/N) shrugged.

“Really, just boom?”

“Can we do this later? Can I stay here for a while or do I need to look for another hideout? I didn´t sleep in two days.” She groaned.

“Yes. FRIDAY. (y/n) will stay at one of the empty rooms on Natasha’s and my floor. You, will take a shower, then come into the common room- eat something and then sleep.” The archer ordered.

“I will show you the way.” The red-haired assassin offered.

“This is still my house!”

* * *

One hour later (y/n) was clean again and had put on some clothes, the Black Widow had given her.

“FRIDAY was it? I am sorry I called you a house before.”

_“No hard feelings. Shall I help you to find the common room?”_

“Thank you.”

**_“The Agents Romanov and Barton, as well as the other Avengers are waiting for you.”_ **

_Great._

“Eat and then talk!” Barton placed a plate with pasta in front of you.

“Tastes good.”  
“Good to hear.”

“Short version. I helped some chick to get her ex away and two weeks later the house exploded. He was a corrupt cop. He must have recognised something about me and gave the information away. Something was off, so I decided to get out through the back, I was three (?) meters away when that damn thing exploded. Good thing I took cover behind a car. I made my way through the woods, looking for this compound.”

“You know who it was?” Captain America, Steve Rogers, asked.

“No Idea. The only thing I know, is that someone wants me dead, I am here and my entire body hurts. But maybe your AI knows who it was, regarding it was having an eye on me.” The last thing was directed at the two agents in front of you.

“FRIDAY would you be so kind and check if you can find something.” Captain America said.

**_“I already did this, when Ms (y/n) entered the compound. I was able to make out four individuals with tattoos, that – regarding FBI databases- belong to a Mexican cartel, the Lobo-Sonora.”_ **

“Can you show me the footage? Please.” She asked the AI.

_“Of course.”_

Pictures of 5 individuals showed up on a hologram in front of her and the second her eye felt onto the third man, she stopped breathing and her face darkened.

_You again._

“(y/n), you know one of them.” The female ex assassin concluded. “Who and how?”

“Third picture. Asshole left a few marks when I was 16. Didn´t thought I would see him again.”

(y/n) could feel the anger starting to radiate from behind her, but she couldn´t determine who it came from.

“He was part of a Mexican street gang. Seems like he is part of a cartel now.”, she growled.

“How do you know that?” The billionaire wanted to know.

“Its the Ink. You know how to read them, you know who you are dealing with. Had to learn that when I was a little kid.”

_I hoped I had left that life behind me._

“(y/n). You will stay here, in safety.”

“I am sick of hiding. I should go back ´home´ and get it behind me.” She mumbled.

“That’s suicide.”

“Not when you two come with me.” Her eyes locked with her saviours.

“Sure, I am bored out of my mind.  Tomorrow we talk the details and then get it done.”, The archer shimmed.

“I´m in.” Was the answer of the red-head.

“Sure, why not. How dangerous could it be? Nothing we can´t handle, right?” That was falcon.

“I had my fair share of criminals, who are we talkin´ about?” Antman.

“MC- Sons of Anarchy.”

Antman whistled.

“How does a young girl get in contact with people like that?” Captain America asked in disbelieve.

“My brother is part of them. And he is the one that was ordered to kill me and happily accepted.”

“How do you know that. I don´t think any brother would do things like that.”

“I heard him accept. I just was able to escape from that asshole and got home, and hear my brother accept an order to kill me, because they thought I had ratted on them. Just because some ATF Bitch decided to play a trick on us.” Tears had started to fall, and the young woman knew she wasn´t able to tell anything more.

“Get rest. We will take care of this as soon as you are healed up again. FRIDAY said, you have at least two cracked ribs. How are you moving like this?”  
“Had it worse. Good night gentleman, Ms. Romanov.”

* * *

Four hours later, (y/N) made her way back into the common room, she couldn´t sleep and FRIDAY had informed her, that there was milk she could warm up to settle her nerves.

“I don´t bite. Can´t sleep either?” She asked the other person, that had stopped dead in its tracks before it was able to enter the kitchen.

“How-“ A male voice started to ask.

“My brother is kind of an assassin, he never made a noise upon entering anything. Had to learn to hear him none the less. Cost me a few heart attacks until I was able to do that.”

When she turned around, she was able to recognise the male Russian assassin, the Winter Soldier.

“Want to join me?” She asked him again. “I swear, I don´t bite.”

Ever so slowly, Barns made his way towards the kitchen island.

They sat there in silence for few minutes, but the young woman knew, the soldier had something on his mind.

“Ask away soldier. And don´t deny that you have something bothering your mind.”

“What kind of marks did he left?” He asked another minute or so later.

“Come.” She motioned him to follow her towards his room.  “No ill intentions, I swear.” She told him, when he did not move.

Slowly, like he was fighting a battle inside him, he followed her.

_Why am I doing this? Why do I feel save around him?_

She motioned for him to close the door, when they´d reached her room.

Barnes frowned in confusion, but obliged.

“FRIDAY, please turn on the lights a bit, so Mr Barnes can see?”

**_“Of course, Ms (y/n).”_ **

Slowly (y/n) pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her back and every single scar on it.

“Mr. Barnes?” _Why doesn´t he reacts?_ She turned her head to steal a look over her shoulder, only to see him look at his feet.

“You know, if you want to see the marks, you need to look at me.”

_That’s better. Is he blushing?_

“Can I-“

“-touch them. Yeah.”

(y/n) felt his finger brush over the scars that resembled the word BITCH. Next to the cigarette burns.

Slowly it reached the shoulder blades, and she knew his eyes lingered on the smiley that was burned into her neck.

“Why a smiley?”

“Because every time my brother killed someone for the club, he would get a smiley face as a tattoo on his stomach. Like some sick trophy. That guy thought it would be funny to mark me as one of his victims, to get to him. And now he´s after me. I bled for them, I went through hell for his club- his family- and in return he wants me dead. Like some stranger. Like I am of no worth for him.”

She didn´t know why, but she opened up to him, only the Agents Romanov and Barton knew this part of the story, and only because they saved her the other day.

“How do you know Natasha and Clint then?” He asked, his gaze never leaving her.

“It was some days later. I was able to tend to the wounds, as good as possible. I had made my way to the next bigger town. Stole a bike and drove four hours. Found an abandoned house and made camp. Less did I know that there would be a secret Mission happening, helped them a few hours later by distracting their target. But I collapsed and the next thing I know is, that I woke up in a bed with the two assassins next to me. They demanded to hear my stories and decided to help me out. They placed me in the save house and took care of me.”

“And now you are here.”

“And now I am here.”

Silence hung between them again and (y/n) let the shirt fall back down over her back.

“How are your rips?”

“Hurting like hell, but I can´t reach them without hurting even more. You mind helping me with the ointment?” She asked and she saw the face of the man become uncertain.

“Don´t worry, you won´t hurt me. You saw what I went though I can stand that.” She reassured it and she meant it.

Accepting the ointment, the Sergeant carefully spread it over the bruised skin of her ribcage.

“Thank you, Mr. Barnes.” She yawned.

“I will leave then.”

* * *

The next morning, (y/n) entered the kitchen only to see all the Avengers up and awake sitting at a big table.

“Good Morning.” She greeted.

“Morning (y/n). Do you still want to go back to your brother and his gang?”

“Club, it´s a club.” She and Antman corrected in union.

“They don´t like it when they get called a gang. Learned that the hard way in prison.” He mumbled when the others looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s true. They can get pretty bitchy if it happens. But yeah, the sooner that is out of the way the better. I was never one to run.”

“Well in that case. Natasha and I made a plan.” The archer declared and motioned for her to step closer.

* * *

The flight to Stockton International Airport took four hours in Tony Starks newest Quinjet, and different rides were waiting for them at his personal hangar, together with one of Starks most trusted attorneys.

“They faked your death. I let her formulate a declaration that it happened for your own safety. It will be like you never had disappeared.” Tony had said.

“Mr Stark. Mrs Lowen, the clubs attorney is awaiting us. But I didn´t mention the whole reason for our appearance.

(y/n) became more and more nervous with every passing mile and the whenever she heard the rumble of a motorbike she jerked together a bit, that’s how nervous she was.

Pulling into the parking lot of Teller Morrow Automotives her eyes felt onto the row of neatly parked Harleys at the centre. There were more than usual.

_Why are there so many._

When her eyes fell onto the one of her brother her heart clenched, and anger rose inside her.

_That bastard still has my paintjob on his fucking Harley. Pretending mourning family._

“Ready?” Starks attorney asked her and she nodded, pulling her pair of sunglasses down.

“Ready as I will ever be.”

“Don´t worry, we are here and will intervene if it goes south.”

“Thank you, Ms Romanov.”

Her heart skipped a beat, when the two women left the security of the armoured vehicle (of course it would be armoured) and walked towards the picnic tables where a group of Sons stood.

“You must be Mr Starks attorney. My name is Ally Lowen, we talked. You said you has something to sign for Mr Lowman.” A woman with brown hair greeted them, and immediately the shatter died down and every single biker turned towards them.

“That I am. I assumed you informed Mr Lowman? It is of utter importance that he himself signs this form today.”

“She did.” Her brothers deep voice answered from the entrance of the clubhouse and (y/n) had to muster all her control to not jerk together.

_Stay calm. This shit will be over._

“What do you want from him?” Gemma Teller the Queen bitch asked aloud.

“This is not for you to know at the moment Mrs Teller -Morrow. For my client isn´t related to you but to Mr Lowman here.”  
“The only living relative I have is my aunt and I don´t believe she has anything to do with Stark.” Her brother spat and her heart dropped.

_Only living relative my aunt- does that mean mom is-_

“We will get to that later, now is there a place where we can sit down, this will take a while to figure out.”

_Respect woman, not many would stay that calm facing twenty Sons. Better make sure Mr Stark gives you a bonus after this._

Instead of an answer the man in question jerked his head towards one of the tables and sat down.

“What can we do for Mr Stark.” Ms Lowen asked with a smile.

“I am here on Starks orders, that’s true, but I am here for someone else. What does the name (y/n) tell you?”

“What kind of game are you playing, woman?” He growled, and most women would have jumped away then, but not her attorney.

“I am playing no game. Now, please answer my question.”

“Was the name of my sister. She died when she was sixteen, in a crash. Rode her bike of the road into a river.”

“You don´t seem very hurt Mr Lowman.”

“That was nearly eight years ago. Shit happens, life is short. There is no need to waste it.”

_Died in a crash? I swear if they killed my beast- and he is not even pretending to be sad. Did I mean so little for him?_

Tears wanted to rise in her eyes, but she had learned to keep her body under iron control.

“Well then I am happy to announce you that Ms (y/n) Lowman is alive and happy, none the less. And that is the reason why I am here.”

Shocked faces were every where around them and the young woman couldn´t supress a little smile, when she saw fear appear on others.

“What are you talkin about? I saw the wreckage. There is no way she survived that. What do you want from us?” He roared slamming his fist on the table with such a force splinters went flying and (y/n) was sure the hidden Avengers would come out any second now. But instead of that, toned cars with sirens drive unto the yard.

“We have nothing to do with that.”

“Bullshit!”

“Special Agent Stahl, what an honour to have you here. How may I help you?” Lowen greeted the new arrival, with a poor excuse of face politeness.

_That bitch is still alive? Even better, two flies at once._

“Nothing. I am here for Mr Lowman and the others. I have an order for arrest. It is just happening that you are already here. And you are?” She sneered towards (y/n) and her attorney.

“I am working for Mr Tony Stark and I have to ask you to wait. We are having an important meeting, regarding Mr Lowman´s younger sister (y/n)”

“What a coincident that´s why I am here as well. Happy Lowman, Alexander Tragger and Phillip Tellford, I am arresting you for the murder on (y/n) Lowman.”  

_Wait what? That BITCH!_

“I –“ Starks attorney wanted to intervene but (y/n) stopped her with a motion of her hand.

“May I ask on what evidence you are basing this arrest?” , the young woman asked with the most serious tone she could muster.

“We have a witness that heard them planning the murder.”

“Do you have a body?”

“No-, but-“

“Do you have a witness or visual evidence of the murder?”

“Yes.”  
“Yes. That´s interesting.” (y/n) mumbled, lifting the sun glasses up.

“And why?”

“Because how can there a body if the person you are looking for is alive and walking around? By the way, I need the number of your beauty doc. Last time I saw you, your face resembled the piece of shit you are. Agent Bitchface.” She smiled, with her most innocent voice she could muster.

“Excuse me.”

“No, I am not, because guess what. I am going to file a complaint against you for several things, including kidnapping and assault of a then sixteen-year-old girl. Who you kicked out in the middle of Mexican gang territory. What you can assume ,didn´t end well for her. Guess what, she got caught and the her captors thought why not have some fun and show her brother not to mess with them.”

“How do you know about that?”

“But it comes even better, when she was able to flee, because some Arian assheads attacked the house she was hold captive in, after two months of imprisonment. Battled, bruised, burned and after even worse things happened to her, she was finally returning to where she lived with her brother only to hear him accepting the kill order.” She was ranting and growling now.

“Who are you?”, Shock and fear was written all over the ATF Agents face, her little secret had come out.

Pulling the shirt over her head, (y/n) revealed every little scar she had on her upper body, and the smiley that wasn´t hidden anymore as well.

“You should know who I am because it was you who killed me. (y/n) Lowman´s death is on you. Not my brother or his brothers -on you! Now you will get your little goons and fuck off.”

“Or what?” Agent Bitchface challenged. “ I am not afraid of a little ratting whore.”

“Maybe not, but you should be afraid of me. Now leave and never come back, before I forget that the Wintersoldier was deleted some time ago.” Sergeant Barnes growled from behind the Agent, moving her gaze towards him, the young woman noticed that every Avenger had excited the cars and were now standing there, ready to fight.

With a last glare towards the presumed (and hoped dead), the ATF left and the Sergeant handed her a his sweater to cover up again.

“Thank you.”  
“Now that this is dealt with. Mr Lowman, if you sign this form, (y/n) will be declared alive again. It contains a declaration that her death was faked to save her life because of some unlucky events in your form of life.”

But Happy Lowman wasn´t listening, like everybody else his gaze was concentrated on his little sister.

“Sign that damn paper and I am gone again.” She growled.

“What happened?”

“Why do you care, huh? Sad that some sobo- something-cartel guys found me before you could? Sign that paper and I am gone.”

“You are nothing but a rat. Brings the Avengers here to our door.” Gemma spats.

“Listen here queen bitch. If I had ratted on you, the whole charter would have been in jail or on death row a long time ago. I bled for your so-called family and what was the thanks, you fucking ordered a kill squat on me. Even now I could probably send half you to prison for the rest of your lives. But that´s not why I am here. I just want to life a life without fearing some asshole I called brother is after me to kill me.”

“What will happen if he doesn´t sign.” Chibs asked, with a hurt expression on his face.

“Then I will use one of the Aliases I start building when I was twelve.” She answered dryly.

“I will sign it. If we talk. Just five minutes.” Happy said- no pleaded, and (y/n) wasn´t sure if tears were glittering in his eyes.

“What tells me that you won´t try and kill her then?” Sergeant Barnes asked.

“Stay if you must, I don´t care.” Happy growled.

“Five minutes and you better use them wise.” She declared, her voice as cold as ice.

“That´s all I ask for.”

“Happy, you can´t-“

“Fuck off Gemma. This was never your business. Hadn´t you fucking appeared at my fucking house we would never have this fucking situation.” He said it with such hate in his eyes, that his sister believes the old woman would fall dead to the ground.

“Don´t think that little outburst would change anything. What do you want?” She sighted the moment the three of them were alone.

“I want you to know that I never considered following her order. I know what I said that night. And I know how it must have sound like. But believe me, when you went missing, I never believed you were a rat. Chibs, Tig and me were looking for you the whole time, no matter what the others thought. We had a plan and new identity for you. The last thing anyone of us was seeing you dead.”

“Nice try.”

“I don´t care if you believe me. The whole time I hoped you had run away and were safe. But apparently I was wrong. You went through hell and I wasn´t there to help you.” The last part was barely a whisper.

“How did mom die?”

“Cancer, she believed till the end you were dead.”

“No she didn´t. I send her a postcard three years back, telling her I was sick of your club and wanted a normal life. Was that everything?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Sign it. Do not look for me and do not try to contact me in any kind. That counts for anybody you know, or may not know jet. Should you feel the need to do it regardless, take the way over the attorneys” (y/n) declared and turned around to join the others again.

“I am glad you are alive.” He called after her.

“Me too, but that’s not thanks to you!” She called back.  

Back inside the black cars, her mask fell, and tears started to fall down her face. Immediately she was pulled into a warm and soothing embrace.

“Everything will be fine. You are safe, and everybody will now not to mess with you because you are under our protection.” Sergeants Barns warm voice told her.

“Yeah.”

“You know, your brother said the truth. They really were looking for you to get you to safety.” Wanda piped in over the intercom.

“I know. But still. As long as he is with them, he is unable to be the big brother I need. Maybe we will get closer after a while again, but for now it is better to stay away.”

* * *

“At least our little girl is alive and save now.” Chibs mumbled, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

“Aye. But I want the bastard that did that to her.”

“You will get him. If he is alive it´s you who will end him.” Jaxon Teller, the new President promised him.

“Bastards burned a smiley in her neck. Wrote BITCH in her back with a knife and did what god knows.” Tig cursed. “They will suffer, like no one ever did before.”

“She mentioned Sonora. I will make a few calls and see what I can find.” Juice offered and disappeared into the clubhouse.

“She will come around brother. But for know you need to concentrate a Deadman is walking around waiting to meet Mayhem.” The president said.

“Aye.”


	3. Mountainside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a trainings exercise was interrupted by a storm, (y/n) and Sgt Barnes had to find shelter in a little cave and sit it out.

Your feet and back were aching from the long walk up the mountain you had behind you, and the pain didn´t ease when you thought about the way ahead.

You were working for the AVENGERS for half a year now and it was obligatory for any member to participate in regular fitness tests.

And that was what you were doing now, scaling a 3000m high mountain without any technical help. Your only companion was Sergeant James Buchanan Barns, also known as `The Winter Soldier´ or Bucky (for his friends).

The test was scheduled and planned in a way, anybody would be prepared should a mission lead them in this kind of terrain.

But unlucky for you, the others had finished this exercise a few weeks ago and only Barnes was left, what caused the Captain to give you a harder route then you thought necessary.

You can´t remember to have ever seen or heard of a supermarket (or mall) located on the top of a mountain, without a street to connect it with the civilisation.

That´s right, you weren´t working for the AVENGERS as another superhero, but as a caretaker that cooked, baked, did the grocery shopping and sometimes even washed their clothes (should they ask nicely and have a good reason to not be able to that on their own).

So, you weren´t quite sure why you had to do that.

It wasn´t that you were totally unfit, you loved to go on little hikes (but that means you choose easy tracks and weren´t doing them with a supersoldier that seemed to fly up the mountain).

“Come on Ms (y/n). I am already going the slowest pace possible.” He groaned annoyed.

“Not everyone can be a supersoldier Mr. Barnes.” You answered just as annoyed as he was back.

You didn´t know why, but he always called to Ms (y/n), so it was only right for you to call him Mr Barnes or Sergeant Barnes. You were kind of his employee. (Well his and the others, but those had started to call you only by your first name or nicknames quick. And so did you).

“What am I doing here? It´s not like I am going in the field to hunt bad guys, you know. I just take care of some things at the compound.”  She asked with a grown for the twentieth time that day.

“It´s obligatory. I want to do this as much as you do Miss.” Was his only answer, and you nearly ran into him, when he suddenly stopped just two hundred meters later.

The both of you had just turned around a corner, when (y/ec) eyes felt onto a dark wall of black storm clouds, resulting in a string of course words leaving your mouths.

“ **Is that a raincloud?Is that a MOTHERFUCKING raincloud?!** I swear, I will kill Stark as soon as we get back- no better: I will change his coffee against something else and hide his alcohol- `Its nice weather. Don´t worry satellites say it won´t change in the next week or so. Just enjoy the view. ´- my ass!”

“You and me both. Hurry up, I can see a cave entrance in the distance that will provide shelter and grab dry wood or moss on the way -if possible- so we can make a fire.” The Soldier ordered and motioned towards a darker spot in the mountain.

And you did as told. You were able to grab a bit of dry moss and some small branches. But never did you slow your step, you didn’t want to get wet. But luck wasn´t on your side, and only ten meters away from the safety of the cave, rain poured down in a force, you were drenched to the bone when you reached your companion, who had reached the cave just in time.

Handing over your gatherings, you stepped pass him and put your backpack down.

The wet clothes stuck to your skin and the cold wind coming through the entrance made you shiver.

_Nice, now I will get sick._

“I will see if I can get a fire going and maybe close the entrance a bit. In the meantime, get out of the wet clothes and get into something dry. I assume you packed a change?”

Not caring if the male would see you in your underwear, you quickly got rid of the wet clothes (You changed your panties after you had pulled the extra large shirt above your head), of course you had forgotten to pack a second bra, and not three minutes later you were all changed. Except for the pullover you had packed just in case (and he would get in handy now). But it had become wet through a little hole in the backpack and you would have to wait for it to get dry.

During the whole procedure, the soldier had his back turned towards you to give you privacy.

“Dry clothes are the best.” You said, indicating it was safe for him to turn around again.

Looking around, you noticed that the cave was only a few meters in diameter and a bit longer than wide, but the Sergeant was able to stand in it.

“I have some rope we can span, to hang your wet clothes near the fire to dry. I was able to close the entrance a bit, it will secure us from the cold winds a bit.”

In the short time you had used to change, Sgt Barnes had been able to get the fire starting and was now looking through his back for the radio they had just in case.

_He´s right, the wind isn´t as strong at it once was. Hopefully the others are able to get us, or the storm passes fast._

The fire got stronger every second and soon she felt the cave to get warmer.

“Base, this is Barnes. (y/n) and I are stuck in a cave because of a storm outside. We will sit it out, but Stark: prepare for a not so nice greeting when we get back. ´ the weather will stay good for a few days´ ,my ass.” The man growled into the radio, informing the others on their problem.

“Yeah about that. The storm will last for at least three more days and we are on a surprise mission right now. So we can´t come and get you. I fear you have to wait that long. See it as some team- building exercise – and don´t do anything I wouldn´t do. “ Her boss answered with a laugh and the radio went silent again.

Somehow you had the feeling he did that on purpose.

“Tell me he´s kidding.” You groaned, but the angry look your companion sends you, it was clear he wasn´t.

“Give me your back, we have to sort our provisions and anything else we might be able to use.”

You did as told and scooted further to the fire, you draped your wet pullover over your knees, in the hope it gets dry quicker.

While you were still cursing your boss mentally, your companion had finished with sorting.

“We have some granola bars, some fruit from your bag and two packs of EPA. We should be able to sit this out.”

When he saw your confused look, he sighted.

“EPA is the German equivalent to the American MRE. They are emergency rations for soldiers. I brought them with me after our last mission in Germany. They taste different and a bit better than the MREs. I always have a pack with me, just in case.”

“Oh. I see.”

For the next minutes the two of you sat there in silence, staring into the fire.

_It could only happen to you, stranded in a cave on top of a mountain with the only person on the compound that doesn´t seem to like you much. But he doesn´t treat you different to the others, so why does he call you ´Miss´ all the time?_ _Well just one way to find out._

“Mr Barnes?”

“Yes, Miss (Y/N)?”

“Why do you always call me ´Miss`?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the others started to call me, just (y/n) or gave me nicknames quite fast. But you didn´t. Not that I complain I am just wondering.” You had gotten more and more silent with every word and you felt uneasiness start to rise, what if you crossed a line- you must stay here with him for some days.

“You are calling me Mr. and Sergeant the whole time. It´s just polite to do that as well. At least it was in the forties.” He answered, with uncertainty (?) in his voice.

_Hold on._

“So you are calling me Miss the whole time because I call you Mr and Sergeant?” she let out a short laugh. “Well, I do that- because technically I am your employee, as well as the others, so it is my duty to address you like that. You understand? The others told me to call them by their first names or nicknames, so I told them to do that as well. But you never did, so I didn´t either. Wasn´t my decision.” You explained.

The look on your companion’s face was priceless, he looked like a fish out of the water for some seconds while he went through every conversation you ever had.

“That´s the only reason?”

“Yeah. What else could it be. Sure it was strange because I would probably count you to my list of friends, but like I said, wasn´t my place to just start calling you Bucky or something else.”

“Not even when you were talking to the others about me?”

“Nope. Always Sergeant or Mr. What can I do, I was raised that way.” You shrugged.

“Well then. Miss (y/n) you can call me Bucky if you want.”

“Then it is (y/n) or whatever nickname you find for me- But no promises I will listen to any nickname you give me.” You faked an introduction and laughed about the whole stupidity of the situation.

* * *

You tried to suppress the forth yawn in under a minute, when Bucky cleared his throat.

“You should find some rest, I will watch the fire and for any wildlife that could find shelter in this cave.”

“I can´t. It´s cold, even with my pullover now dry. I won´t be able to fall asleep.” You mumbled.

“Why didn´t you tell me you are cold? Come here.” He motioned for you to sit next to him.

“I have a spare on my own, you can wear it as well. No arguments.” He handed you one of the big pullover he wore sometimes around the compound and sent you a look that said `put it on yourself I will do it for you.´.

“Thank you, Bucky.” 

It nearly reached your knees. 

“By the way. Why are you always wearing shirts and pullovers that are at least two sizes too big for you?”  
“Hydra always put me in this skin-tight outfits. Don´t get me wrong, in a battle it is easier to move in. But in my free time, I don´t want to be reminded about my past. And they are comfortable as hell.”

The last part was said with a grin.

“Good point. It is comfy.”

You sat right next to him and the warmth radiating from him spent you even more warmth and wasn´t it for the cold floor, you would have fallen asleep by this time.

“You are still cold. Come here.”

And without another thought he had seated you on his lab and laid his metal  arm securing you, without saying a word.

Immediately you fell asleep, ignoring the unusual seating arrangement.

* * *

 

You were awoken, when the soldier shifted and tensed. Opening your eyes, your sight felt onto the 9mm pistol aimed at the cave entrance.

The grab of his metalarm got stronger, ready to throw you out of harms way.

But before you could get off his lap, so he would be able to fight, a figure stepped inside.

“Look what we have here. Shall we come back later?”

“Stark!” Both of you growled in union, resulting in the billionaire to laugh uncontrollably.

He was shut up by a hit on the back on his neck by Captain America. (who couldn´t supress a smile on his own).

“Ow. What. Yeah, sorry. Come on lovelies. Taxi is waiting.”

You a quickly grabbed your things and walked out of the cave. The quintjet was parked straight against the moment, so they wouldn’t get wet on their way. You `accidently´ ran into Ironman and got straight into a seat. Bucky did the same, though you were sure his bump hurt more.

When the aircraft was flying back to the compound a thought crossed your mind.

“Why are you here? Stark said you were on a mission. How can you be here than?”

“We weren’t. He told us this morning what was going on. So here we are.” Captain America explained with a glare.

“What. At least I got them to speak with each other. No one of you were able to do so.” The accused said.

“You did this on purpose?” Bucky growled.

“Yeah. It worked didn´t it. She is even wearing his pullover and was sitting on his lap when we arrived. Come on guys.”

“It wasn´t your business.”

“Oh come on.”

“I was drenched to the bone because of the damn storm.”

“Stop crying. What do you want to do about that now?”

A sinister smile creeped onto your lips.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.! Start protocol ASSHOLE.”

“Don´t.” Stark tried to intervene, but failed.  
 ** _“I am sorry boss. But Miss Potts gave the order to follow the protocol should Miss (y/n) feel the need to start it. The alcohol is locked away and the monthly order of coffee-beans reserved for Mr. Stark was annihilated unto further notice. Only those on the list will be able to work the machines. I informed Miss Potts about the situation, and I quote: ´you had it coming, Tony.´ ”_**

“You can´t do that. I am your boss. I demand to end this right now. Please” The last word was more of a whine than anything else.

“We warned you. Protocol ASSHOLE or I will get revenge for that stunt.” Bucky growled with his typical winter soldier glare, the metal plates of his prostetic moved to underline the threat.

“Your choice boss.” You grinned.

With the look of a kicked puppy on his face. Tony Stark took a seat, sulking.

He had just created a team he couldn’t win against. Not with Pepper Potts on your side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASK:
> 
> Could you do a series where the reader is kidnapped by hydra and turned into the winter soldier and can also shape shift into a night fury please
> 
> AN: Well, it turned out as just a one shot, but I hope you like it still :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a bit cursing, mention of torture but nothing explicit

Pain. That had been the only thing she had felt for a very long time.

It burned through her veins and every single cell in her body felt like it was on fire.

_Make it stop. Stop! Please!_

Every breath felt like she was inhaling burning air.

“The experiment is working; her cells react with the serum and the radioactivity. If she survives, we will have our own Hulk.”

“Excellent. She will be the best Winter Soldier we ever created. Heil Hydra!”

She heard in the distance, before the pain was too much to stay conscious.

* * *

“You said they did experiments with the serum in this facility?” Steve Rogers aka Captain America asked is oldest friend Sergeant James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes also known as the Winter Soldier.

“Yes. They kidnapped children and teenagers they think no one would miss. They tried the serum on them. And other things they created in their laboratory.” Anger was evident in the ex-assassin’s voice, he knew what they had to go through and what they would find there: Torture, pain and death.

He had been there, shortly before he got his memories back, and remembered a young female with (y/hc) hair and piercing (Y/ec) eyes. She hadn´t been there long and it had been his task to train her.

She had a bruised covered body, and he knew other trainers had gone ruff with her and she had been afraid of him. Who wouldn´t be, he had been THE Winter soldier after all.

She had been cautious to move around him and every time she thought she had done something wrong, she had flinched away. But he had never raised his hand, there was no need to injure her further, a dead person or one beaten to a pulp can´t be trained and that had been his mission. To train her and not to kill her.

He wondered what had happened to her.

“Buck, you in there?”

“Yes. Let´s roll out.”

Four hours later the soldiers got ready to exit the jet, alongside the Black Widow, Falcon and Iron man.

“Remember, they experimented with the serum here and it is has to be reckoned with super soldiers and other unusual opponents.” The captain informed the team one last time.

“Ready? Then let’s clean this base out!”

Upon breaking through the main gate an alarm started and everybody cursed.

“That’s it with the surprise moment! Get ready for enemies!” Starks voice said over their headset.

“Cap and Frosty, you go inside and get the information, we will clear and secure the perimeter. Hurry up.”

“Got it. Come on punk! The room we are looking for is in the centre, three floors down. But we have to go through laboratories.” Barnes said and motioned for his friend to follow him.

They encountered around a dozen hydra agents (the two soldiers got quickly got rid of them) before entering a big room.

“This one is new.” Bucky frowned, taking a step towards one of the walls to take a better look.

“Those are claw marks, what the fuck did they had in here.” He mused.

“I don´t know, but it must be strong, look at these retainers, Hulk would have to work to get out of them. And do you see the ceiling? Its burned.” Captain America added.

“Let´s get the information before it comes back.”

“Good call punk.”

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were on their way to join the others again, when they heard a loud explosion and curses.  
“What is going on? Guys answers!” They screamed into their mics.

“Something shot a plasma ball at us.” Stark informed and the soldiers looked at each other.

They had an idea what happened out there.

“We are on our way! Be careful, we found refrainers that could hold hulk for some time.”

“Got it.”

“Good dammit, that thing is fast, I can´t get a scan on it. Only thing I know, it is fast, silent and around eight meters long and has wings.” Iron Man cursed.

“We will be there any second now.” Bucky shouted as they ran the last meters to the main entrance.

Just when they stepped outside, a loud “SHIT!” was heard from falcon and a big black shadow smashed into the earth, ten meters away from the rest of the Avengers.

“Sam you alright?”

“NO! I am under that thing and it looks furious!” The man in question groaned in pain.

“I think it broke a few rips. Yes definitely broke them.”

“We get you to safety, don´t move.”  
“This weights like a ton. I am going nowhere.”

Natasha tried to sneak up to the creature, but it must have heard her, because it turned its head towards her and bared its teeth.

“Wow. Calm down there. We are not here to hurt you.” She spoke, hoping the creature could understand her and turn its attention from the others.

But to no avail, the second Steve took a step forward, a blue energy ball exploded at his feet making him jump back.

The (y/ec) irises dialled and stared him down. A deep warning rumble escaping its throat.

“Guys help?” Sam whined.

* * *

The alarm going off woke her up from her sleep and soon Hydra agents joined her.

“There are intruders on the ground. You will eliminate them. If not, you know what will happen. Don´t you?” One of them asked, while another freed her wings and hindlegs from the cuffs.

She knew what he meant. Either she did as told, or pain would come for her. And she didn´t like pain.

After what felt like years, she was able to stretch her black wings and she first didn´t know if they would be able to carry her.

It had been years since the last time she had been in her human form, Hydra didn´t allow it and when she had turned on her own, they had tortured her so bad the marks could still be seen on her scaled skin.

_Do as they tell, and I won´t be in pain. At least I can move a bit for a change._

Getting outside (through a secret exist) and jumped into the air.

For a few seconds she enjoyed the wind under her wings and the open sky. It would be so easy to just fly away and never come back, but they would find her; she knew she had a tracking advice somewhere in her body.

Knowing her black skin gave her the perfect camouflage in the night, the young woman rose up into the sky to get an overlook of the situation at hand.

Beneath her hydra agents were eliminated by strangers, a man in iron armour, someone with a wingsuit (stupid, the sky was her territory) and a woman dressed in black.

Deciding she needed to intervene, or her punishment would be severe, she spit a plasma ball at the attackers, but missed. If it was over too fast, she would be get back into her personal dungeon.

One Hydra agent after the other fell (one was on her, he had to jump to where she had aimed a ball) and her body shook in anticipation of the beating she would get because of it.

_Shit._

She had moved as fast as her possible. But when the winged man crossed her path, she wasn´t able to avoid him, and they crashed into each other.

More on instinct as on anything else, she griped him by his arms and tried to protect him from the impact, but she was able to hear his bones break none the less.

“NO! I am under that thing and it looks furious!” She heard him groaned in pain as an answer to someone over his mic. “I think it broke a few rips. Yes definitely broke them.”

_Sorry about that. And I am not a thing, thank you very much._

“This weights like a ton. I am going nowhere.” _Oi!._

She was just thinking about what to do, she heard someone sneak up to her and she turned towards the source.

The woman stood closer than she liked, and fear began to rise within her.

What will happen to her if she loses against the strangers? Will they kill her? Imprison her? Torture her?

Not wanting to face her fate jet (y/n) decided to show the woman her teeth hoping that would keep her at way.

“We are not here to hurt you.”

_To many people told me that. Prove it!_

Another movement caught her attention and she send a plasma ball flying near the approaching man.

He was dressed in a tight body suit showing the American flag, behind him her eyes found the sparkle of metal.

Her past flashed in her memories and she recognised the man with the metal arm. It was the only Hydra agent she had ever met, that didn’t cause her pain. The winter soldier; the biggest traitor in Hydra history and a possible ally on her way out of the pain.

_That must be Captain America then._

Slowly and very carefully, she didn´t want to accidently step on the injured man beneath her, she took a step back and lowered her head. Indicating she was willing to surrender.

 

* * *

“What is it doing?” Stark.

“I think it is surrendering.” Steve.

“Why should it do that?” Natasha Romanov.

“I don´t know if you can see that, but there is almost no place on its body without scars. Maybe it realised we are the good ones.” Sam Wilson groaned, sitting up slowly.

“But why now?”

“Let´s find out.Oi, thing. We are the good ones. Do you mind if I get my friend over here, so we can look at his injuries?” Stark asked and slowly began to walk towards his companion, the creature shook his head and took another step backwards.

“We promise we mean no harm. We saw the room with the restrains, they were for you, weren’t they? You could come with us, let us look at your injuries and if you wish you could stay or leave and be free.” Steve said with sincerity in his voice and the creature seemed to think about the offer.

“What do you think? Do you want to come with us?”

They waited, and their eyes widened, when its form changed and suddenly a young woman stood in front of them. Naked like the day she was born, her body covered in scars. All in all, she looked miserable, her skin was pale and her hair dull. The only thing that looked alive where her (y/ec) eyes filled with hope.

“Yes please.” She mumbled and slumped down to the floor, the morph had cost her a lot of energy.

Bucky’s heart clenched. It was the young woman she had thought about before the mission. What had they done to her?

Pulling the shirt, he was wearing beneath his armour, over his head, he stepped forward and offered it to her. There was no need for her to be walking around naked and he couldn’t suppress a smile when she took it and got dressed.

“I am sorry girl. Sorry that it took us so long.”

“Not your fault. You were the only one, that was nice to me over all these years and now, I am free again.”

She told him thankful and sincere.

(y/n) knew she was save now and Hydra wouldn’t be able to get her.

_Finally some peace._

From that day on, she was known as the Night Fury, the Avengers very own dragon shapeshifter.


	5. Cucumber Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: A friend of mine recently had a little “cucumber surprise” when she wanted to Skype with a “girl” she had chatted with. I know that happened to many others as well so I thought… what would happen if that happened to a friend of the Avengers?
> 
> This is what I came up with.
> 
> I named the “girl” Candy, so sorry if you are named that ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Maybe triggering?

Candy: I can´t wait to speak to you, like in real LOL.

Y/N: me neither. LoL. We are so similar it is almost crazy

Candy: Yeah right :)

               I am just calling you, do you answer?

Y/N: course, one sec I need to put in my headset, so I don’t annoy the others.

Candy: Your roommates, I remember. Whenever you are ready hon;)

Y/N: Alright, I am ready.

You clicked on the green button to accept the video call, only for your eyes grew huge and your breathing to stop in surprise. You weren´t greeted by a girl your age, or any girl at all. Not even a face- in the centre of your Laptop screen was an erected penis. Not only the tip, no the whole thing and you had not counted with something like that to happen. 

“Hay Y/N. How are you.” A male voice asked you through your headphones, but you still couldn´t react, you were still to shocked.

_What the FUCK!_

“Hon you are still there?” The voice chuckled.

“No- “ You breathed and closed your laptop, maybe using a bit too much force.

“FRIDAY. Please tell me that wasn´t what I think it was.” You asked the AI, you knew was on every technical thing in this compound, your Laptop as well.

That way it was easier to work with Stark and Banner during your internship for college.

**_“I think it is what you think it is (y/n). I need to inform my Boss about this.”_ **

“NOO. I mean. I will tell him myself? Please FRIDAY this is embarrassing.” You groaned. “I swear I will tell him as soon as I see him at dinner.”

**_“Alright. But not one second later or I will inform him!”_ **

“Thank you.”

That had happened half an hour ago and now you were currently sitting in the kitchen, watching Sam Wilson (aka Falcon) cook, all the while joking about everything.

“So how was this Candy you met on Tumblr. She cool?”

“Uhm, what?”

“Candy- you was all high on meeting her. So how did it go.”

“Yeah about that- “ You just wanted to answer, when you heard the message sound of your tumblr-app notifying someone send you a message.

You opened it and saw it was one written by “Candy”.

_Maybe it was her brother? Who am I kidding…_

Candy: So, did you like what you saw? ;)

Reading this you groaned, what caught Sam´s attention.

“Whassup?”

“Nothing.”

“Don´t nothing me. I do counsellor meetings. So whassup?”

“Do I- fine. But don´t tell the others ok? I don´t want to hear  all the ´I told you so´.”

“I can´t promise anything, but ok. So tell me, what´s wrong.”

“Fine, so Candy-“  
“Yo (y/n) how did your date with this Candy went?”, you heard Bucky call out from behind you and your head met the top of the table.

“Doll?”, he sounded confused.

After a short sight, you looked up again, only to look into the waiting faces of Sam, Bucky, Steve and Tony.

“Do I need to as FRIDAY?” The billionaire asked, sensing something was wrong.

“No.”, you groaned. “I will tell you. Ok to make it short. Candy isn´t a girl it a guy.”

“You sure?” Tony asked with a shrug.

“Yeah. I was greeted by his dick when I accepted the call.” You groaned, your head hitting the top of the table again.

“Tell me you are joking!” Steve demanded and when you shook your head in denial you heard glas shatter.

“Buck-“ Sam sighted, “I wanted to drink that.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“What then?”

“I hung up and know he just messaged me and asked if I liked what I saw.”

Anger radiated from every man in the kitchen.

“Give me your phone.” Bucky demanded, holding out his metal hand.

“No. That wasn´t ok, but-“

“no but. I will show him how I like what you saw. Yo Sam, do you need that cucumber over there?”

“I wanted to cut it into a salat, but you can have it. What are you planning?”

“You will see.”

Five minutes later, Bucky was dressed in his combat gear, the cucumber in his metal hand and a huge combat knife in his fleshy one.

“FRIDAY, record this and send it to this `Candy`guy.”

**_“Of course Mr Barnes.”_ **

Ten seconds later, a short video where the wintersoldier sliced a cucumber before making mush out of the rest that was still in his metal hand: “This is how we like what she saw. Next time, if you want to be a girl, just send us a message and I will gladly help with that.” He growled, his gaze deadly and serious.

Another twenty seconds later, came a short “SORRY. I will leave you alone.” And Candy was never heard of again..


	6. A  nightly suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Bucky Smut, based on a request that stated “as filthy is possible please!”. Well everybody has a different understanding about what is considered filthy, so I hope dear ANON this is to your liking (and the other readers of course as well!).
> 
> Please bare with any mistakes, it is the middle of the night here !
> 
> This chapter is rated MATURE!!!! Please do not read if you are younger/ if you dont feel comfortable with that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT, mild bondage, somehow dominate Bucky, jealousy, bit knife play, unprotected sex, ABO-dynamics- I hope I didn´t miss anything.

You were asleep when the door to your room opened and a figure stepped inside without making any noise.  The man let his eyes search the room, only to linger on your form hidden under the covers of your bed. Your breathing was even, soft and without any worry, you thought yourself guarded and safe in your own room.

Slowly, one step after the other, he walked over to your bed, his muscles tensing, and a growl let his chest vibrate when his nose caught the scent of another male- a male he knew and considered a friend.

Following the scent, he made it´s way through the room to a chair that stood next to the huge window, on it laid a dark woollen something. A short sting went through his flashy had, when he grabbed the insulting fabric, a needle had just found its way through his skin; connecting him with the pullover. That was when he noticed the hole next to the twine; it was already patched up to a certain degree and his he realized the female must have offered to repair it.

Relieved washed over him, though his instincts told him to punish the female for the disrespect and to claim her at the same time, so everybody would know to whom she belongs. HIM.

He knew you weren´t a wolfblood like him, but that changed nothing in how his instincts told him to do.

Quietly, he became undressed and stalked towards your sleeping form, grabbing one of your scarves on his way. Getting onto the bed, he freed your body from the sheets (careful, he didn´t want you to wake up too early) and lifted your hands over your head only to bind them together and to the bedframe. Not strong enough to hurt you, but so you couldn´t move away from him.

His dick was twitching in anticipation on what would be coming now, it was standing tall and he knew he had to wake you up.

After taking in your sleeping form once again, he crawled over your body only to suck and nimble at the sensitive skin of your neck. Waking you finally up.

“Bucky?”, your voice was sleepy and heavy, and a frown appeared on your face when you weren´t able to move your hands to touch you.

“What-“, you wanted to ask, but a cold metal hand over your mouth made you stop at once.

“Not a word.”, he told you using his alpha voice you loved so much. It was deep and thick and held a certain danger in it, though you knew he would never hurt you- at least not on purpose.

It always aroused you when he spoke in it to you, and the Alpha knew that all too well.

A silent nod let him knew you had understood and a satisfied rumble left his throat.

“Need to make sure everybody knows who you belong to. You included.”, he chuckled with a glint in his eyes you had barely seen before, “ Though you are still wearing too much.”

A loud _RIPP_ echoed through the room when his strong hands made quick work of the shirt you were using as nightgown. The sudden brush of air made your nipples harden and a silent gasp left your lips. Your back arched up on its own accord, knowing what would come now.

“Much better.” , he hungrily smiled, his hands roaming the soft skin of your upper abdomen to your panties (that didn´t stood a chance against his hands).

Letting your eyes roam over his naked body, they stayed on his thick twitching dick that was already glittering with precum and you felt even more heat rush to between your legs.

You heard him taking in deep breaths through his nose, sniffing the air for the delicious smells that radiated your body.

“Mhm. Smelling so good. Already so wet for me- Open your legs!”, he ordered, and you obliged, “You smell so sweet. I just need to taste you.”

Biting your skin on his way down towards your pussy, he left a trail of bruises. The bites weren´t so strong that they pierced your skin, but enough to let them immediately turn blue and your back arched up again to meet his mouth.

The Alphas hands rested on your hips, pushing them down and holding them in place with a strength that immobilized your body.

Your eyes widened and a jerk of lust rolled through your body when his tongue swept over your sensitive lower lips leaving a hot trail.  
It didn´t do much for your need and you tried to press your hips towards his mouth to intensify the pressure, but his hands didn´t budge.

“Lay still!”, he growled, the vibrations making your legs jerk together and a jolt of pleasure went up your spine making your vision turn with for a split second- you needed more!  
Every lick and swirl of the Alpha´s tongue strengthened the fire that was burning in your core, but moments before you would have find your release -he pulled away and you growled in displeasure- that had never happened before.

“Don´t!” He growled back, his metal hand taking a firm grip around your jaw (possibly leaving small bruises behind), his eyes glimmering with something you couldn´t pinpoint. His lips crashed down on yours. It was a show of the power he had over you: your hips were pressed down by him sitting on them, your bound hands fixed over your head and your head held in place by his strong hands- you were totally at his mercy. And you liked it!

“When I release you, you will get on your knees with your ass up in the air.”, he ordered you, before biting into your lower lip causing a little drip of blood to flow down your chin.

The Alpha got of your body and took a sitting position in front of you, his hands stroking over his erected length and his eyes cast on you. Without a second thought you got into the demanded position (your bound hands made it a bit more complicated then it should be) and waited on what he would do next.

That not knowing let another flash of heat flow to your core and you wanted nothing more than to beg the Alpha behind you to take you. You felt the matrass move behind you and you knew he had gotten off the bed without making any noise but you didn´t dare to turn around and steal a look.

Your breathing hitched waiting for his actions, your ass up in the air with your legs slightly apart putting your dripping wet pussy on full display.

“Such a nice ass and beautiful pussy. You would make a perfect Omega with how you present your tight and wet pussy for me.”, the Sergeant praised you before a loud _Slapp_ sounded in the room accompanied by a stinging sensation in your  ass cheeks.

“I can´t wait to pound my dick into you, but first let me get rid of that stupid cloth.”, he smirked and you knew he meant the remained of the shirt which hung of your back, though you wondered how he would do that.  
The answer came in the form of thin, cold metal that moved up your spine and your identified it as one of his many combat knives. It left a trail of stinging and tickling sensations behind and a silent moan escaped your lips, when you imagined the little red marks that would be adorning your skin for the next couple of minutes. The cold metal on your hot skin made your skin crawl in a good way and a new wave of wetness gathered in between your thigs.

Without another sound, the clothing fell apart and you were now entirely naked in front of the male. A little _thump_ reached your ears, when the knife found it´s resting place for the foreseeable future in the wall over your headboard.

You couldn’t care less at that moment, the only thing you were able to concentrate on was his dick pulsing against your wet folds and you wanted nothing more than him to finally enter you.  
Trying to coax him inside of you, you began to roll your hips, hoping the Alpha´s dick would simply slip inside of you.  
But again did his hands stop you, grabbing your hips and a deep chuckle left his body. After what felt like hours, his metal hand moved between you and began to guide his dick to your awaiting entrance, moving it up and down your folds.

“You are so wet.”, he moaned, brushing inside of you with one swift move.

A gurgle left your throat and your arms buckle under the sudden sensation you were feeling.

His teasing had brought your body to a point where ever little twitch and movement let spasms roll over your body, making you almost immediately come.

You couldn´t stop the moans leaving your mouth.  
“I thought I told you to stay quiet. I really need to take care of it myself, don´t I?”, the Alpha growled into your ear. Suddenly, his metal hand closed around your throat silencing any noise and pulling you towards his body.  
The restrains were still holding you in place making your body bend in a unusual way, though it wasn´t hurting you and you were totally at the man´s mercy.

More and more heat gathered in your womb and you wanted nothing more than to touch yourself, to relieve the tension and finally break the knot. But you couldn´t.

“When I come, I want you to come with me and I want to hear you. Understood?”, he asked you, opening his hand minimal so you were able to answer him.

“Yes. Bucky please! I can´t- I -fuck.”, you begged him and his thrust became stronger and stronger and soon your vision became white and sparkly and you lost full control over your body when you came.

Spasms pulsed through your body and for a moment you forgot how to breath.

The Alpha behind you found his own release not too much later. Filling you up with his white seed and his inflated knot locked him inside you, all the while his teeth were breaking the skin on the side of your neck.

Gently, he lowered you down back on the matrass before laying down himself, turning the two of you on your sides so you were spooning.

One of his hands caressed your sides, his nose hidden in your hair taking in your satisfied scent.

“Are you alright?”, he asked as soon as you had calmed down from your high. Worry was latched in his voice, he feared he might had hurt you.

“´m fine. But what is this all about.”, you breathed lifting up your still bound hands and he only shrugged.

“Bucky. You know you can tell me anything, right?”, you asked back snuggling deeper into his embrace and strong chest.

Blood tickled down your chest from where the Alpha had left his mating mark, but you decided to ignore that at the moment.

You waited another minute or so, if he tells you what had come into him.

“Smelled Sam-“, he finally admitted barely louder than a breath and you believed he was blushing of shame behind you. Shame that he hadn´t been able to supress his instincts and act with you like you were an Omega.

“You know, I only offered to patch his favourite pullover up after it ripped?”, you answered him, knowing it must have caused the Alpha´s reaction.

“I know, but-“, he sighted.

“- your instincts, right?”, you stated understanding everything now, ”that´s the reason on why you marked me as well, right?”

“I- I don’t know what- it just happened. I am sorry.”, he nearly sobbed into your hair and your heart clenched a bit.

“You know I only want you, right? And I am honoured you choose me as your mate.”, you stated slightly turned back so you were able to look into his eyes.

“Does that mean you are ok with this?” Hope glittering in his eyes and his hand had stopped his caressing of your side.

You only nodded with a smile; a smile that got bigger when you saw the glee dancing in _your_ Alphas eyes and his lips brushed against yours.

“Mine. My Mate.”, he kissed you over and over again.

“I like that sound. Can you set me free again though? It get´s a bit uncomfortable.”, you mumbled against his lips and he stopped like he had forgotten you were still bound.

Instead of an answer, the male grabbed the knife (that was still sticking in the wall over your headboard) and cut through the cloth around your wrists, setting you free once again.

“I will get you a knew one.”, he apologised behind you, his lips brushing over your accepted mark, “But first let me clean you up.”

His knot had deflated in the meantime and you frowned upon the emptiness that was now down there. Probing your upper body up on one of your elbows, you followed the naked Alpha around the room with your eyes until he disappeared into the joined bathroom only to return seconds later with a cloth in his hands.

“Come here.”, he hummed, his eyes roaming once again over your naked form making your skin prickle in a good way, before he took care of you like the good Alpha he was.

Satisfied with how he had cleaned you, he threw the cloth back into the bathroom and took his place behind you again, covering the two of you with the soft blanked.

“You know. Sam´s pullover will probably smell after what we just did.”, you mumbled, sleepiness overcoming you once again.

“Good.”, he chuckled, placing another kiss on the mark.

Warm skin combined with the soothing cold of his metal arm and his scent of ice and leather quickly lulled you into a relaxing sleep. You were glad how this night had turned out.


	7. Singing in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my entry for @buckysforeverprincess ´s 3K Challenge ( on tumblr)and as the Title says was my Promt “I am singing in the rain”

“(y/n) What are you doing out here? It is pouring!”, Bucky called from the door leading to the compounds own gym.

“Being outside, doing my workout! What else does it look like?”, you called back, not stopping with your movements, enjoying the rain on your skin and clothes.

“If you hadnt notice this, but: YOU ARE CLENCHED TO THE BONE!”

“And?”, you sighted.

“And?! You will get cold!”, he asked in disbelieve.

“I am currently doing jumping jacks and wealier suicides. I am everything BUT cold.”

“But why do that outside?”, he asked confused.

“Really Barnes? Where were you the last weeks? I thought we had relocated to Death Valley! This is the first rain in weeks and I love standing in a warm summer rain. You should try it! It feels awesome!”, you called back once more, already getting in a plank position to start your push ups,“I will tell you what: If you are able to catch me, I will come back inside!”

“Promise?”

“Boyscout promise!”, you laughed, knowing he would take the bait.

“Then you better get ready to come back inside.”, he smirked and sprinted towards you.

Within the last second, you stepped out of his way, causing the ex assassin to slip and crush into the mud- face first.

Uncontrolable laughter shook your body , but you still managed to get out of the mans way when he started his second attempt to get you.

“To slow!”, you laughed.

“Ohhh, now you are on”, and not ten seconds later, you were thrown over the man´s shoulder and being carried inside.

* * *

 

“(y/n), you ready for our training?”, you heard Bucly call through your door.

“Go away!”, you groaned into the pillow you were sleeping on.

Your throat was dry, your nose plugged and your head throbbing.

“What was that? Only thing I heard was an Elephant calling for others.”, he chuckled.

“Go away- FRIDAY, please make him go away!”, you mumbled, waving with your hand in the air.

_**“Mr. Barnes, Miss (y/n) want you to leave.”** _

“You alright in there?”, the man asked after a few seconds of silence- worry evident in his voice.

“uggh- yes!”, you lied, there was no way you would admit that the man had been right.

“Fine Spoilsport. See you later then.”, and with that he seemed to be gone

“FRIDAY? can you please wake me up in three hours so I can make me something to eat while the others are gone?”

_**“Of course, sleep well Miss (y/n).”** _

* * *

 

Just as requested did FRIDAY wake you three hours later and you slowly made your way towards the kitchen, your covers pulled around your body. 

Like a walking Burrito.

Entering the kitchen, you noticed the steaming pot on the stove.

_Someone is cooking?_

You had just lifted the top, when a voice surprised you.

“It´s chicken-soup. Sit down and I will get you a bowl. Nothing better than to tread a cold or flue.”, the dark haired assassin chuckled knowingly, “Don´t look surprised. You forget I grew up with preserum Steve. That boy had a cold that often it was easier to count the days where he was healthy during the colder months.I know the signs of that shit before they even appear. I knew you would get ill and asked FRIDAY to order everything I need to cook this for you. Now sit your ass down and then back to bed as soon as you ate.”

“Thank you.”, you answered, still breathing through your  mouth.

“And all of this because you were singing in the rain.”, he chuckled, and you couldnt supress the urge of sticking out your tongue as an answer.

“Wasn´t singing- but now I will do that again the next time it rains like this. I now know you can take care of me.”, you teased, taking another gulp of the warm soup.

“Eat. Sleep. Shower. Repeat. At least until you are better. If you aren´t by the morning I will get you some warm schnaps. That always helps. And don´t think about faking being better to not be caught in bed. I know every dirty and clean trick from Steve back then!”

Twenty minutes later you were tucked back into your warm bed, some water on your bedside table, already feeling better from the warm soup.

“Sleep. Oh and FRIDAY: let me know if she gets up. Only exception is her going to the toilet!”, the man ordered, standing in the door, ready to leave you alone to rest, “If you need anything else, let FRIDAY call me.”

“Will do. Thank you again Bucky.”, you whispered, your eyes already falling shut.

“No Problem Doll. Every time.”


	8. Releasing Tention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, angst, pain

Two weeks.

That was how long James Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanov had been away on a mission to gather information.   
But they had found nothing. And that was showing in their moods.

Natasha was silent, even more silent than usual and everybody knew not to disturb her when she was like that.  
Bucky on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was seething, his muscles tense- Usually he would spar with Steve in such a situation, but that one was away on a mission himself. Without sparring there was no amount of running or beating a punching-bag  that would be able to get rid of the tension he felt. Though with the most anger beaten away, there was one way to relieve himself of even more: You.

* * *

 

It was in the middle of the night when you heard the silent click of your closing door.  
Your boyfriend had finally found his way to you.

He was silent in his movements, like he was stalking through enemy territory and not your room, an so you kept unmoving and faked sleeping. He wouldn’t want to wake you up.

Your bed dipped, when his strong and heavy body crawled towards you. You were barely able to stay still, with how exited and happy you became with every passing second; you loved what was following.

Or so you thought.

James was an incredible lover. He knew what he had to do to make you come- hard.  
His hands roamed from your lower back over your sides up to your shoulders and back down. All the while massaging your muscles gently.

Back at your hips, you felt a gentle and careful tuck on the panties you were wearing before they were pulled down your legs.

His lips connected with the low of your back and a shiver went up your spine when his hands shoved your loose nightshirt up to your shoulders, freeing your breasts on the way.

“Mhm. So beautiful. And all mine.”, he hummed against your skin, forcing you to suppress a moan; you didn’t want him to know you were awake- yet.

“Let´s see how you are doing  Doll.”, he kissed up your spine, while his metal hand moved down between your legs, “Mhm. Already drenching I wonder if you are really asleep.”

Words of protest wanted to leave your throat , when you felt his body distant itself from yours, but that died when your hips were suddenly pulled off the bed and into the air.

“Such a beautiful view. What would I do to steal a taste, but I cant contain myself, Doll. You are just too hot for me to not take your right now.”, he groaned, his voice getting huskier and deeper with every word and you frowned.

You knew this voice of his, he had to let go of some steam, what means he would get rougher with you than usual. It wasn’t your favourite kind of sex, but you always endured it and even faked orgasms.

You didn’t want to lose your boyfriend because of something mundane as sex. If you couldn’t give him what he needed, you feared he would get it from somewhere else.

Without coating his member with your juices, the man plunked into you, sheeting his dick to the brim in your womb. His balls slapping against your thighs.    
His girth stretched you to a degree it hurt, bad, though usually he would take his time and therefore you would be prepared. But when he was like that, tears sprung to your eyes.

_Fuck that hurts!_

Giving your body no time to adjust to his size, the soldier slammed in and out of you, his fingers biting into the flesh of your hips, already bruising your skin. Soon his brutal paced caused you to hiss in pain, luckily a pillow turned the hiss into a moan in his ears.

“Oh I knew you were awake.”, he chuckled, his flesh hand moved along your spine and to your neck, “Don´t hide these beautiful sounds you make from me. Let me hear what I make you feel. I want to hear you.”

His fingertips brushed through the hair of the back of your head, when suddenly clutching it in a fist, only to  pull you up by your hair.

_Ouch!_

Tears of pain spring to your eyes and you had to close your eyes so they wouldn’t fall. You fisted the sheets beneath your hands, trying to ease the pain in your head.

It failed.

The soldier´s thrusts became even more stronger and you gasped. It was a different pain.

“More. Oh Doll, give me more!”, he groaned, leaning down to kiss your back.

Drops of sweat falling on your back.

A new pain erupted when his metal hand closed around one of your breasts, your nipple had been caught between two of the metal plates of his prosthetic arm. Out of instinct you jerked away from the pain and into his chest.

“I knew you want more. Who am I to deny that.”, he growled and before you could say (or think) anything, he had pulled you against his chest and sat upright- his metal hand around your throat; already putting pressure against your pulse.

_No! Stop!_

He had never choked you before.

Panic burned in your veins and your pulse sky-rocketed.

“Oh I know that feeling beneath my fingertips.”, Bucky nipped at your earlobes, “I fear I won´t last linger though, But trusting your heart you don’t need much longer either. Come. (y/n). Come with me.”

His grip around your throat became stronger to a point that you weren’t able to breath anymore. Luckily for you were you able to breath again mere seconds later. He had found his release and now you were laying on your stomach with his body still joined and half covering yours.

“This was- damn doll.”, he kissed breathless, “ I definitely need a shower now. You as well I fear.”

“I- I don’t think I can walk-“, you mumbled more to yourself than anything else, but he still was able to hear it.

“Did I wore you out already? Don´t worry Doll, I can walk good enough for the both of us.”, he chuckled and the very next second you were carried from your bed and into the shower of your joined bathroom.

_It hurts!_

“Can you stand or was I _that_ good?”, he grinned against your lips.

“I can try.”, you tried to smile back at him, not ready to let him see your pain.

“I will need to hold you up then. I love it when you cant stand anymore because of me. I-“, he declared proudly, though was interrupted by FRIDAY.

**_“Sergeant Barnes. Mr Rogers just returned from his mission and asked for you to join the debriefing immediately.”_ **

_Thank you!_

“Thank you FRIDAY. I will be there shortly. Perfect timing as always  Punk. Just wait for our next sparring session.”, the male grumbled before kissing you softly on the lips, “ I will be back as soon as possible. I am sorry Doll!”

“it is alright. GO see Steve. I will be somewhere around here when you come back.”, you breathed your answer, kissing him back.

“You are the best Doll.”, he kissed you one last time before leaving you alone in the large bathroom.

You waited another minute or so to be sure that he wouldn’t come back before you sat down under the spray of the warm water and letting the suppressed tears fall freely.

You knew he would never hurt you on purpose, but that didn’t mean that the pain you felt at that moment were less.

* * *

 

You didn’t know how long you had been sitting there crying, but you stopped abruptly when you heard your boyfriend speak from the door.

“Doll? (y/n), what´s wrong? Why are you crying Doll?”, he asked with pain and confusion in his voice from finding you crying in the shower.

“Bucky. I thought Steve-“

“That meeting took five minutes. Now tell me what is wrong. Why are you crying?”, he frowned, slowly stepping towards your shaking form, “Doll. Please tell me what is wrong?”

“Bucky it is no-“, you tried to reason but he did not listen.

“Please-“, he pleaded further.

“I-I-“

“You what? Doll- wha. You are hurt.”, he gasp, noticing the way you sat and hold yourself, “Please tell me what is wrong.”

Carefully he reached for you, wanting to spend comfort and pull you into his arms, but body flinched on its own accord.   
Realization washed over your eyes, his extended hand falling down at his side and shoulders slumped.

“Bucky-“, you flinched not wanting him to feel bad.

“I hurt you, didn´t I?”, he breathed, tears already in his voice.

“Bucky-“

“Please tell me- please- (y/n), did I hurt you?”, he begged again for you to answer and your hear clenched hearing and seeing him so defeated.

“I know you it wasn’t your intention, but-“, you tried to reason.

“-I hurt you-“, he breathed again.

“-you were  a bit too rough for me.”, you mumbled looking away.

“The- the other times? When I came back-“, he mumbled, his fear about your answer evident in his voice.

“I am sorry.”, was your only answer and you literally heard his heart break- causing yours to follow suit.

“No. No Doll. You have nothing to be sorry about! I- I-. It was me who caused you pain.”, he sobbed.  
Out of the corner of your eyes you saw him coming closer, though he did not dare to touch you. Even though it was the only thing he wanted to do at that moment.: Pulling you into his arms and spending comfort. But with him being the one who caused the pain, he wasn’t sure if you allowed it.  
The question on why you hadn’t told him haunted his mind at that moment.

“I couldn’t tell you- you didn’t know-“, you tried to reason for his sake.

“But why?”, he wanted to know.

“I- I thought. I. If – you-“, you stumbled over your own words and fear.

“You thought I would leave you?”, he frowned in confusion and disbelieve.

“I don’t know. I thought if I couldn’t give you what you need- what you want… I know it is stupid, but-“, you cried, tears streaming down your face.

“NO!. I could never- not because of that. I love you (y/n). I thought you liked it as well. I would have never. If , I had known-“, he stumbled, staring onto the wet floor and at the hands that had bruised your skin mere minutes earlier.

“I know Bucky. Trust me I know. That why I went with it- I… What are you doing?”, you asked him confused when he suddenly stood up and walked to the big tube Stark had built into every personal bathroom.

“ I am drawing you a bath.”, he answered determined to do everything to make your pain to go away and show you how much you meant to him.

Within a minute the tube was filled and Bucky stepped back towards you.

“Will you join me?”, you asked, really hoping he would say yes. You loved to bath with him. Bucky could be a huge cuddle-monkey if he wanted to.

“If that is what you want. I could never deny you anything.”, Bucky smiled, happy that you did not hate him and still seek his comfort.

“Of course. I love you Bucky.”


	9. Steve x Reader  x Bucky- Lactation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do a lactation kink of Steve? Reader is pregnant with Bucky's child, Steve can't control how soft & big her boobs get. One day he looses his control & tears her shirt & sucks on her boobs. Reader feels humiliated & tells Bucky. Bucky supports Steve & shares her with him even though reader doesn't want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I changed the request a bit to the Reader already having given birth, hope you are ok with it dear ANON :)
> 
> Wordcount: around 1980
> 
> Warnings: smut, lactation kink, 18+

 

 

You had given birth to your beautiful daughter three months ago. Everything went well and you and your boyfriend Bucky were the happiest parents on earth, though what parent isn’t thinking that at that point? The only thing putting a damper on that, was the fact that no matter what the two of you tried, your daughter wouldn’t drink your milk.

It hurt. So very much. You felt like a failure and had cried for hours asking yourself what you had done wrong or what was wrong with you, that you couldn’t feed your little girl. Bucky was worried as well but reminded you, that the doctors said something like that could happen and that in todays medicine, you could use formula to feed her. It wouldn’t be the same, but she would grow healthy until she would start eating solid foods.

You were still said and, to be honest, felt a bit useless- not even mentioning the pain you were in because your body still kept producing milk.

It was after another hour of feeling down and wanting to cry, that Pepper approached you with an idea. There were hospitals, that had specialized wards for preemies and that they needed milk, in case a mother couldn’t give enough. You could pump your milk and give it to those wards, so other babied can drink it and even safe a life like that; and after talking about it with Bucky- because you felt like cheating on your daughter- you decided to give it a try and Pepper made meeting for you to meet someone from that hospital.

They were glad that you were willing to donate your milk and said they are grateful for any little bit they got.   
Tony, who somehow knew you would accept, had already ordered every single high-end breast pump on the marked, so you could choose the one best fitting you. The others were then again donated to the same hospital that would get your milk. The head-nurse nearly fainted when Happy brought her the cartons filled with pumps in various shapes and sizes and a letter that read: Have fun and feed those babies!

It worked fine and there was even a baby, who was fed with your milk every day, together with its mothers of course, and was growing thanks to it every day. That was until yesterday evening when the pump you used broke down.

_Did it hurt like this at the beginning as well? Damn that stings. Why did this stupid thing brake on me already! I thought this is one of the most expensive ones on the marked. Dammit! Why?_

You groaned, walking through the compound on the search of something to relief your chest and change your mind, though to no avail. So now you sat in the common area of the compound, massaging your breasts with one hand and eating ice-cream with the other.

_Urgh, I need to change again._

Your breasts had started lactating again and now your t-shirt was decorated with two wet spots on the front. And so, you made your way back to yours and Buckies room. Your daughter was currently sleeping in her own “little” kingdom.

Bucky had to go on a Mission with Nat. Though it was only a small one and was suspected back this evening.

Back in your room, you stripped of the dirty shirt and looked through your drawers to find a new nursing bra as well.

_Where is this stupid thing? Where is it! Ah there it-_

A sharp intake of breath stopped your inner rant and pulled your attention towards the door, you must have accidentally left open.

“Steve. What- what can I help you with?”, you whispered shocked upon seeing the other super soldier and best friend of your boyfriend standing in the doorway.

“Uhm, you looked unwell, and I thought I would check on you?”, he mumbled, visibly uncomfortable and his eyes trying to see everywhere but your chest.

“I, yes. But I don’t think there is anything you could do.”, you whispered confused and unconformable with the fluid drenched bra.

“Why not?”

“Well, my breast-pump broke down on me, and my breasts are hurting like hell now- So unless you have another pump laying around, I fear you can´t help me.”, you sighted, slightly flinching when the pressure on your breasts grew again.

“You sure? Because I can think about a way. And I promise you it will work.”, he smiled, arousal evident in his voice, and already walking towards you.

“Okay? What do you meeEAN- Steve what the-“, you called out in total surprise and shock, when the male suddenly grabbed your breasts, pulled down the cubs and sucked one of your nipples into his mouth.

“I will help you; I promise. I -mhm- I just can´t help myself, you are just so damn sexy.”, he hummed against your skin.

You couldn’t move that was how shocked and confused you were.

To your surprise did the pressure on your left breast slowly decrease and the feeling of release and relieve flushed through your body. It could only mean one thing: Steve “Captain America” Rogers was drinking your milk.

“I new it!”, the booming voice of your boyfriend Bucky echoed from the doorway and panic filled your heart.

“Buck, Steve-“, you started, wanting to explain that you weren’t cheating on him and that Steve had just started doing what he did, when you were interrupted.

“I knew you had eyes for my Girl, Punk. Don’t think I didn’t saw you staring at her chest for weeks now. But I cant blame you, they are perfect aren´t they? Especially now that they are filled with the nectar of life.”, he grinned, and you couldn’t believe what you were hearing. He wasn’t mad at Steve, he didn’t even try to stop that man.

But you felt more and more uncomfortable.

Wanting him to stop, you tried pushing him away, but to no avail. The blond soldier only changed the breast he was assaulting.

“Please-“, you pleaded, starting to feel used, “Please, Steve stop.”

“Doesn’t it work?”, he asked, looking up but not letting go of your nipple

“It does but- please.”

“Then why do you want him to stop? If it helps lessening the pain, you are in? Isn´t that all you wanted? Feeding a living being with your milk.”, your boyfriend asked, slowly walking up behind you.

“Buck-“, you whined, wanting to ask what was going on with him.

“I am here, Sweetheart. And I can´t believe my eyes, you are looking so sexy with Steve sucking your tits.”, he breathed against your ear, before placing featherlight kisses along your neck and to the back of your shoulders. His hands gently caressing your naked arms. You felt him move to the clasp of your bra, opening it at once, releasing even more pressure from your aching chests.

Steve groaned, feeling your now unrestrained breasts.

“I get you like it Punk? Having my girls’ full breasts in your mouth, spending her joy with your mouth?”, the man with the metal arm teased his friend, “That is all I can allow you to do. Because everything else is mine, and only mine to take.”

_Wha-_

Suddenly, your loose trousers were gone alongside your panties, leaving you bare before both males.

“Why don’t we move this to our bed?”, he chuckled and a yelp escaped your lips, when Steve lifted you up into his arms (his mouth never leaving your breast) and carried you towards the soft bed.

_What is going on here?_

The rustling of clothing dropping to the floor caught your attention, though within a second, you felt the naked body of your boyfriend behind you.

It didn’t take long for his digits to find your folds, who were already soaking wet due to the other mans assault on your breasts.

“Already so wet for me. Has Steve you all aroused and ready for me? So who am I to deny you your release?”, the deep timber voice breathed into your ear. Not a second later you were entered by his hard member and a groan left both of your throats.

It was a strange feeling being taken like that, with your good friend sucking your breasts and drinking your milk and your boyfriend fucking you from behind.

“You feel so good and sexy.”, Bucky groaned into your ear, and you only moaned as an answer, “Poor Steve is all worked up, should we do something against it?”

“H-how?”, you asked confused, did he want you to sleep with him as well later? What was going on?

“Like this.”, he answered, reaching around your body, his hands taking a hold on his friend’s trousers. He opened and pulled them down, revealing a rock hard and pulsing member. A strangled groan vibrated around your breasts when the cool air hit his penis. At once Steve wanted to grab it, wanting to jerk himself of, now that there was no way to ignore his arousal anymore, but Bucky swatted it away; Only for him to reach for one of your hands and closing them around said member.

Steve bit down on your nipple upon feeling your soft fingers wrapped around him, and a yelp of pain and arousal parted your lips.

“Come. You don’t want to be selfish and ignore poor Steve´s needs. Do you?”, Bucky kissed along your spine, all the while moving your hand up and down his friends shaft.

“No.”, you breathed, continuing the movement on your own.

Steve was the first to come, his moan suffered by your breast and his seed spilling all over your hand and onto your naked stomach. Though he was still sucking your breasts and only stopped when the other two of you had finished as well.

You were the next to feel the relieve flush through your veins and stars danced around your view. Bucky followed suit, filling you with his hot seed.

Silence hung between the three of you, until you could find the strength to form words. “ That was-“

“Something different. I never though you had a lactation kink punk. And here I thought you just wanted to touch them.”, Bucky finished, his eyes trained on the now blushing Captain America.

“Sorry. I didn’t know what was coming over me there. I shouldn’t have-“, he stumbled over his words but were interrupted by his friend.

“No you shouldn’t just start sucking other peoples girlfriends breasts, but – damn that was hot, and it seems (y/n) had enjoyed it herself.”

“Sorry (y/n).”

“Yeah. Thank you though. I was ready to just cut them off. At least they are not aching anymore. But please next time,-“, you couldn’t finish yourself when the scream of your awakened daughter echoed through the walls.

“Stay, you two. I will see to her. That´s the last thing I can to after- this. Take a shower or so.”, and with that, Captain America was gone and silence hung between the couple.

“Sexy and hot, huh? Are there any kinks you want to speak about? Like sharing me with your best friend?”, you asked your boyfriend with a smirk and cocked eyebrow.

“You are one to talk. You were already so wet, when I finally propped you. But for now, Steve was right. We need a shower. After that we can have a talk about Kinks and stuff.”

“Fine. But first we get Tony to get another pump. As much as it helped, I would prefer my milk being drunk by babies that actually need it.”, you sighted, to tired to argue or have a talk at the moment.

“Whatever you want, Love. Whatever you want.”


	10. Slave or Freedom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is my entry for @theimaginesyouneveraskedfor Writing Challenge. My time period is ancient Rome and the pairing is Stucky x Reader ( though it not really turned out as one- sorry).
> 
> I once planned on making it an angsty and dark story, though after I wrote the first half, writersblock struck me. SO this is what I got and I hope you like it. Maybe I will try to do my plan another time ! Have fun^^
> 
> Wordcount: around 3000
> 
> Warning: slavery (historical), sexual harassment against a female

A month. That was how long the young woman had already been with the fat man who was currently praising every little detail he could think of about her  to everyone who could be an interested buyer

Yes, buyer- the young female was one of the many unfortunate souls to be sold into slavery.

And so she stood under the canopy of a ´larger´ stand, chained to a wooden beam – Naked.

Her current owner (the seller) luckily was one of the more ´high end´ slave traders adnd so her and the others were treated rather well, with food, water- and shadow.

With nothing else to do, did the female look around the busy market. Slaves, owners and free people were walking around, doing purchases of different kinds or just strolling through the stands.

_I used to do that. How fate can change._

“She is young. Still has her innocence and would make and would make a perfect house slave. I have her for a month now. Trained her myself and can vouch for the quality.”, the leering voice of her seller caught her attention. He was standing right next to her with another person though she didn’t dare to look at them to see who it might be- he did not like that and she had learned that the hard way.

_´Unless ordered, never look at any free person. No one wants to see a slaves face!´,_ echoed his painful lesson through her head and she had supress a wince.

“150 Coins and she can be yours.”, the merchant offered happy.

“How can I know that you don’t lie to me and she really has her innocence? I don’t like to pay for damaged goods. I demand proof.”, the interested customer hollered. He sounded old and she did not like the way the conversation hinted. A dark shiver went down her body.

_What?_

“Well, if you want, you could check for yourself. Though I must charge you for any damage you cause. You know- to compensate the damaged goods.”, the merchant offered.

“Whatever. I don’t care if the quality is worth it in the end. Slave. Come here.”, the interested man hollered, and the female was jerked sideways towards him, “Lean forward and spread your legs.”

Tears gathered in her eyes and even though she did not want to do what was demanded from her, she complied. The world of pain she would otherwise enter were far scarier at that moment.

A big hand moved down her spine and came to a rest on her ass, ready to move between her legs and make that check, when another male voice spoke up.

“You said you want 150 for her. I will give you 250 just the way she is now. No checks, no refunds later.”, this voice was deeper than the other two, and colder at the same time.

“Oi. I was already looking at this slave.”

“250 and she is yours.”, the Merchant ignored the first interested buyer, for the far more lucrative sounding one.

“Here.”, she once again heard the new person say, followed by the sound of a sack of coins being thrown and caught, “now get your hands of my purchase before I call the guards and let you be arrested for damaging what I own. And you. Take of her shackles and chains and give her something to cover her with. I don’t like people to look at what is mine.”

At once her feet and arms were freed and a fabric was tossed at her.

“A pleasure doing business with you. Please come back. I will give you a discount on your next purchase.”

“Will see. I don’t have time. Come with me.”, her new owner growled, after accepting the paperwork from the merchant, a strong hand clutched around her upper arm. Though instead dragging her along with force, he more or less guided her through the crowds and towards their destination.

Her eyes were cast onto the floor in front of her the whole time.

He brought her further and further away from the city-centre and into one of the bigger and more elite neighbourhoods. One large estate adjoined the other and the longer they walked the bigger they got; at least if the distance between the gated were any indication.

And they kept walking.

_Where are we going? My feet hurt; these stones are hot from the sun. What plans does he has with me?_

She was pulled out of her musing, when the male suddenly took a sharp right turn.

“We are almost there.”, he spoke, his voice far softer and happy with anticipation(?).   
The young slave only nodded in understanding.

_´Only speak if demanded!´,_ another one of the rules she had learned over the past four weeks or so.

To her relief, her new owner had planted trees every other meter along the path they took and so it was bathed in shadow more than not.

Out of the corner of the eyes she could see flowers and green grow alongside the path, and she had to admit: what she was able to see was beautiful. Even though it wasn’t much.

“We are here. Wait here. I will be back shortly.”, the man ordered, and once again she only nodded her understanding.

The cool marble of the floor easing the pain radiating from the soles of her feet.

Within seconds his footsteps had become silent and fear of her imminent future crept over her body. Trying to spend herself some comfort, she pulled her arms around her upper body.

Minutes past and the man still had not returned.

_Where is he? What is he doing?_

“What do you mean you brought a slave?! Are you fucking kidding me? You went out to place orders for the reception in three weeks. Not to buy a slave! We will talk about this later.”, another male voice stated angrily, and panic sat in her stomach; the man who bought her wasn´t allowed to do so? What now? He had said there would be ´no refunds´.

_Please-_

Footsteps came closer, and the young female tried to get as small as possible without changing her position.

She was visibly shaking now, and tears were ready to fall.

“Where did you leave her Bucky? I swear if you left her waiting in the sun-“

“She´s in the atrium, calm down. I am not stupid!”, the buyer growled back annoyed.

“It seems you are that stupid. She is barefoot. Don´t tell me you had her walk the whole way! What is your name.”, the new voice directed the last part at her.

“(y/n), Dominus.”, she whispered.

“(y/n), follow him. I will see to you later.”, the new man told her, his voice gentler than before, and she nodded in understanding.

Trying to figure out, where the first man was standing, the young woman lifted her head ever so slightly without losing her submissive stature.

“Come. I will show you where you will stay for the time being.”, the man that had spoken, was tall. Very tall -and muscular, with dark brown hair that was pulled back, his left arm covered by the dark tunic he was wearing.

Lowering her head once more, the young female walked towards said male and she thought she heard a sigh from both of them, alerting her at once.

_Did I do something wrong?_

“This is where you will be staying. There is water you can use to wash, or drink- we have our own spring, so it is safe. There will be some clothes and food brought to you shortly. I advise you to rest. Steve and I have something to discuss in the meantime.”, the man, she had concluded was named Bucky, told her with a gentle voice, motioning at the room they had just stopped in front of, before turning around and walking to where they had come from.

Exhausted (mentally and physically) she stepped into the room and straight to the bed that stood beneath a small window (that was covered by wooded claps to keep most of the warm air out.  
To her surprise was the matrass softer than anticipated, as were the linen covering it.

_This is nothing like the things I had with the Merchant. It is almost like back home._

With that thought in mind, her eyes grew heavy and she slipped into a light slumber.

* * *

 

She didn’t know how long she had been able to sleep, when a light shake pulled the young female out of her slumber.

“Wake up, my name is Wanda. I was asked to show you to the guest-bath to wash before dinner. The main bath we usually use are currently been cleaned, so don’t worry, I asked the Domini before I came here.”, a young woman with long and wavy brown hair smiled down at her, “Follow me, I will get you something new to wear and ointment for your feet. I cant believe he let you walk barefoot.”

Doing as told, (y/n) stood, flinching when her feet began to burn, but she tried to not let it show. But she was slow and had a slight limp in her steps, that didn’t go unnoticed by the other female.

“Don´t worry, it isn’t far, just down that hallway. Just a few more metres and then you can relax your feet in some cool water and wash the grime and sweat of your skin. You will feel a lot better after that, trust me. And if you need something while I am gone, just call.”, Wanda told you, opening the wooden door that revealed a large room with two big basins.

One was steaming with hot water and the other one must have been filled with cooler water, flowers and oils of different colours and scents littered the shelves and walls were painted with the pictures of relaxing gods and goddesses.

_This is beautiful._

“Now, just get out of this crap and take care of you. I will be back in a bit with the promised closing. You seemed of either mine or Nats size. We will lend you some until you get your own clothing. Now go ahead, and don’t worry. NO ONE will dare to enter this bath without knocking. Everybody knows you are currently in here and both Bucky and Steve will have their heads if they still try to enter. Though one of the younger once is a bit chaotic and all over the place, though he doesn’t mean any harm and I promise you, he will turn as red as wine and then apologise while running into the wall because he closes his eyes and refuse to open them for minutes until he is sure he is FAR away. Dinner usually is eaten in three hours, so take your time.”, she smiled once again, chuckling at the memory of the young boy she was talking about.

“Thank you, Wanda.”, (y/n) whispered, her head bowed in a sign of respect and submission.

“No worries, see you later then.”, and with that, the young slave was all alone in this beautiful bath.

_I should start with getting the dirt out of my feet and clean them properly, or they get infected._

Mentally planning what she would do, the young female filled a large bowl with water from the cool basin and sat on a beautifully carved bench, when the door swung open, almost causing her to have a cardiac arrest. The bowl hit the ground, causing the other person to have a cardiac arrest as well.

“Oh by the gods I am sorry. I – I forgot the towels and thought Wanda was just getting you- I am soooo sorry, please don’t tell Dominus Steve and Dominus Bucky, they will be mad, well not mad, more like disappointed and that even worse- I don’t want them to be disappointed. I swear I saw nothing, not that I even tried- I -I will just should up now and lay the towels here on the floor and leave. Yes leaving. I am terribly sorry- ouch- I swear it won´t – ouch- happen- ouch shit- again. See you later.”, a young boy cursed and stumbled over his own words, immediately turning a deep red shade and covering his eyes with the hand that was not carrying the towels. After placing the towels down on the floor, the young male managed to run into the wall three times before finding the door and escaping out of it.

Another “I apologise deeply.” Halled through the closed door one more time before there was silence again.

_So, that must be the one Wanda was talking about. He really doesn’t seem to mean harm. It was almost adorable. But I need to hurry._

* * *

 

An hour went by, and (y/n) was just finished with rinsing out her hair with cold water, when a knock sounded from the door.

“(y/n) it´s me Wanda, may I come in? I have the clothes with me.”

“Yes.”, she answered, barely loud enough to be heard through the thick door. That slowly opened.

“Here, I didn’t know what colour you like, so I brought different kinds for you to choose from. The red ones are mine and the white and dark ones are Nats. Choose what you like and I will help you get dressed.”, the young woman smiled and laid five different garbs out for her to choose from.

_Those are no slave dresses. What is going on?_

Wanda must have noticed your hesitation, because she asked you if something was wrong.

“N-no. I- Its just. Those are not dressings for a slave. I would ruin them.”, she whispered, making herself smaller with every passing second.

“(y/n), that´s because you are no slave here. No one of us is, even though some of us where when we came here. Just like you. We are servants. We get paid and even have days of if we need them or don´t feel well. Everyone living in this villa is free and equal in their rights, even though Bucky and Steve are the domini.”, Wanda smiled fondly and reassuring, “Now chose. I love your hair by the way.”

_No slave? Am I free?_

“No slaves? But why did he buy me then?”, the young female muttered more to herself than anything else.

“He probably saw something in you that made him do that. He is a good man and he knows how- well, he should tell you himself. If you are ready, I can help you with your feet and then show you around the grounds. This is a huge estate and one can easily get lost if you don’t know where you are going.”

“Thank you.”

“Not for that. I once was in your sandals and know how you must feel like.”

Wearing a light greenish tunic and with dressings on her feet, (y/n) followed Wanda through the hallways and another smaller atrium, out on a terrace that overlook the vast gardens and fields.

“Everything you see belongs to the domini. There are stables down that path, as well as a pond and some fruit-trees.”

One more hour they walked through lush grass and over soft grounds, before entering a pavilion that was seated at the back of the large villa, where almost a dozen people were sitting. Two of them the Domini and another one the young boy who immediately became flushed and looked away, earning himself raised eyebrows from some of the other people.

“He forgot the towels and ran into you in the bath, didn’t he?”, Wanda whispered only for her new friend to hear, who only nodded with a suppressed smile dancing on her lips.

“He will be apologising to you for weeks now. Poor boy. The others will make a bit of fun of him too. Did he run into the walls again?”

“Yes, even though I hadn’t even started with undressing yet.”

“At least he didn’t break his nose this time. He did when he accidentally ran into me. Sorry we are late, but I didn’t keep in mind that she isn’t as fast normally with her injured feet. I hope you hadn’t had to wait too long.”, Wanda apologised while taking her seat and motioning for (y/n) to take a seat beside her. What she did.

“So, (y/n). How do you like it here?”, the man she had learned was called Steve asked, with a generous smile on his face, “I hope your room and the clothes are to you liking. You were a surprise.”

The last part was added by a pointed look (or glare?) at his friend, Dominus Bucky.

“I already told you I am not sorry! You weren’t there.”, the other one sighted, with a glare on his own, “Now can we eat? I am sorry for making you walk all the way though, I didn’t realize you were barefoot. I should have carried you part of the way.”

_Is – is he apologising to me?_

“I- its okay. Injured feet are nothing to – to – to was about to. To my other – Thank you.”, the young female stuttered, the memories about her fate resurfacing after being almost forgotten, “but –“

“You are wondering what you are doing here and why you are not treated as a slave, am I right?”, the blond Dominus concluded.

“Yes.”, she whispered.

“Because you are no slave. No one here is. Every single one of the people you see at this table is a free person.”, he said.

“I once was a slave as well. Before that, I was a soldier, with Steve, but got captured and sold into slavery as a gladiator. No matter that I was a roman citizen- even though it wasn’t allowed. I was made to fight and kill. One day Steve found and freed me.  They made me wear an helmet and a Manicae, with only a short sword as my weapon.*I know how it is to be on that side of society. You are free now. Free to make your own choices. And if you want to stay, stay. If not, that is fine as well- you don’t own us anything. But enough of this. Now it is time to eat, and to tell why Peter isn’t able to look up from his plate.”, her saviour explained and she finally understood- at least it became clearer to her.

_Let’s see what the future will hold…_

**AN 2.0:**

***  similar to this ( the one on the left)  
**

**Alright, I hope you guys liked it and please let me know what you think ( this was my first au that not really played in the MCU (like my soulmate fic- “Soulmate 21” did), so I am sorry if it didn’t turn out as you (and I ) wanted.**


	11. Elevator of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Apologies for this being a oneshot and not the next chapter of “ the last mission”. But how it is, I saw this prompt somewhere and the ideas just flowed out of me. ( though in my story she knows who the father is)  
> Wordcount: around 3700
> 
> Warnings: pregnant reader, pregnancy, asshole ex, cursing, description of birth, and so on

**Prompt:**

 

 

Six months ago, you had finally relented and slept with your boyfriend of that time for the very first time. You had been together for more than three months and you were sure to give him everything you had to offer, only for him to leave you not one week later.

That wasn´t all. He must have poked holes into the condoms, because he had left something behind. He did not just leave you, but left you pregnant. 

Unfortunately for you, did you only realize that after three months- too late to do anything (not that you would have, at least you weren’t sure of that).

So now you were single, pregnant, overworked and walking up the stairs in front of the building you were living in with two full bags of groceries.  
You had noticed the moving-truck parking on the street right in front of the building and sighted, knowing the elevator would be in use to move furniture up to the fourth floor, where the only empty apartment had been located.

_Hopefully that one will be quieter than the tenant before. I really start to need shut-eye. Well let´s get up the stairs. I don’t want to be squished between a couch or so. Why did I move into a flat on the forth floor again?_

You had just climbed the first flight of stairs, when you noticed someone walk up behind you. Not wanting to be in someone´s way, you sidestepped to let the person pass.

“Miss, are you alright?”, a young sounding male voice asked from behind.

“yes, only a bit out of breath.”, you turned around with a smile, “You moving in today?”

“Yes, fourth floor.”, he nodded, his eyes flickering from your face to your belly and back, “ Do you need help with your groceries? It´s the least I can do after blocking the elevator.”

“I can´t ask you to carry my groceries up to the fourth floor. You have to do enough already with your own move. I will just have to take a few more breaks than usual. Thank you for the offer, though. Name´s (y/n), I am one of your new neighbours.”, you smiled, feeling heat rising in your cheeks.

“Bucky. And I offered. Please, my mother would have my hide if she knew I let a Lady in your circumstances climb four floors with groceries.”, his voice was soft, but still left no room for arguments.  
Not that you would have declined again, that ONE flight of stairs had already stolen most of your energy.

“Thank you.”

“Well then, lead the way.”, Bucky chuckled, taking the bags out of your hands.

Walking up the stairs, the male stayed one step behind you: ready to catch you, should you slip.

Thanking the man again, you closed the door.

_He was nice- and hot!_

* * *

 

Since that day, the man would stop by every other day to help with your groceries, or just to  ask if you need any help.

To say you hadn´t developed a crush, was a lie. You so had. But who would date a highly pregnant woman?

_He is just so nice because he is my neighbour. Why does he have to be so damn good looking? And where do I know him from? I have this feeling.._

It took another month you had to work, before the days you had taken off for the birth and care of the baby.

Your stomach had grown so big though, that it was hard for you to move for a longer time- and don´t even start on working.

Today was your usual day off, and you had scheduled a meeting with your gynaecologist for a check-up. Unfortunately for you though did your friend (who usually drove you) not show up, and so you were running more than late.

“FUCK!”, you groaned, one hand drawing circles on your stomach, the other stabilizing your back, “ I need to go to that appointment!”

“(y/n)! You look stressed. Is everything alright?”, your favourite neighbour greeted you. He had just stepped out of the door and onto the streets.

“No. I have an doctors appointment soon, and my friend -who usually would drive me- isn’t here yet. There is no way I can get a cab right now.”, you hissed, ready to cry- and not because of hormones.

“Well. I could drive you? I have nothing else to do, and I really don’t mind. Come on.”, he offered and you nodded happily.

“Thank you. I promise I will make it up to you at some time. Bake a cake or something.”

“Ah- no worries. Let´s go!”

* * *

 

The receptionists face lit up, the second she saw you and  Bucky (who said he would wait for you to finish and didn’t want to hear anything) entered, “(y/n)! I thought you said the father is out of the picture? I am soo happy it changed.”

_Whyyyyy??? Please kill me now._

Burning embarrassment rose in your cheeks and suddenly the floor looked really appealing to you.

“I think there is a misunderstanding. I am (y/n)´s neighbour and simply drove her, because the usual ride didn´t show up.”, your neighbour stated calmly, though you could hear a hint of anxiety in his voice.

“Weeelll… The doctor is ready to see you. Mr ´Just-the-neighbour´, can wait in the waiting room. I have to do- something-. See you when you have to make a new appointment later.”, and with that, the woman was gone.

“I will, yeah-“, you mumbled, motioning at the door that led to your appointment, before stepping through. A breath of relieve left your chest the second the door closed with a click.

_I can never look him into the eyes again. That was soooo embarrassing._

The appointment went well: everything was alright with your unborn daughter and you.

* * *

 

“I am sorry-“, you started but were interrupted by the male driving his car.

“No worries. Wasn´t your fault. I have to admit it took me off guard, but I can understand why she thought that. So no reason to be embarrassed.”, he smiled, and even send an wink towards you.

“Thank you. I wanted to die right there.”

“So, the father is out of the picture?”, he asked, trying to sound uninterested.

“Yeah, “, you sighted, “He left before I even knew I was pregnant. Well, more like he ran the second he had what he wanted-“

Anger radiated from the drivers-seat and you thought you heard a growl.

“- and I even were careful. I mean, we used a condom and I was on the pill, but there still is that one percent, lucky me. Right?”, you kept talking, shaking your head.

“What?!”, Bucky growled out loud now, “Those are very slim chances doll.”

“I- I know. I couldn’t believe it at first, as well. But what else could have been? I mean I always was careful with taking the pills at the right time every day. And why am I even telling you this. Not even my best friend knows this.”, you grumbled.

“It´s my charm. And I already have a few ideas, how this might have happened. You don’t happen to be able to give me his name and address?”, he smiled.

“Why? I mean he never even opened his door or answered my calls when I tried.”, you hissed, confused.

“No real reason. I know a guy who might at least be able to ´convince´ that _guy_ to at least pay some child support.”

“That friend of yours must be really good then. He told me his parents are some big players or something. Though I never heard anything about them.”, you laughed.

“Don´t worry. He is good. Really good. So, do I get that information or not?”, he grinned again, and just his smile made you give in.

“Fine. But don´t give me the stinky eye if your friend gets into trouble.”, you nodded, and wrote down the information.

Not knowing what that would end in.

* * *

 

It took a week. One week for your ex to call you.

Though he did, angry. And you were on the way back home just then.

He screamed at you over the phone. Demanding to know what you thought giving his information to anyone. Furthermore even laughing at you for being alone and having someone else to do your dirty work.

He stressed you. And you tried to calm yourself down, when you stepped into the elevator to ride up to your apartment, only to meet Bucky in said elevator.  
Later noticed at once you weren´t not alright, and a worried scowl marred his face.

“What is wrong? You look stressed.”, he stated at once.

“Asshole just called. I just need a minute to calm down again.”, you nearly growled, “ It kind of was his fault the call had happened at first.

“What did he want?”

“Wanting to know what I was thinking giving his information out and calling me a scared little bitch for having others do my ´dirty work´ .”

“He is the scared bitch.”, you heard the male grumble.

Though that wasn’t the only thing to grumble: the elevator did one strange sound and then, nothing. One more squeeking and that was it. The elevator had stopped in the middle of its way up.

“Please don’t tell me the elevator is stuck?!”, you panicked.

“I think it is, doll. But I am sure we are up and about in no moment.”, Bucky smiled reassuringly.

“I would like for it to go now. I need to pee!”, you groaned, “and my feet are hurting and – argh!”

It was just not your day, and it was about to get worse.

And it got worse in a sudden wet feeling between your legs.

_Fuck._

“Bucky- “

“Everything will be-“

“- My water just broke. I think I am about to give birth.”, you breathed, your eyes huge with worry and even more panic, “ What am I going to do? It is too early, I have almost a month left.”

“Alright. Calm down, Doll. Take deep breaths, in and out. In-and-Out. And again. In-and- Out.”, the male told you with a calm voice, and you tried to concentrate on him. Though a sharp pain in your lower back send you in another frenzy.

“I can´t. I need to get out of here! Let me out of here!”

“(y/n), calm down and breath, I will help you. If you let me, I will help you.”, he calmly breathed, his hands moving up and down your arms.

“how do you want to help me? Ever given birth yourself?”, you sarcastically bit.

“No. But uhm-“, he scratched the back of his neck with his gloved hand, “- I read up on it. Must sound weird, but I don’t like to be unprepared. And after I learned you are living there alone- well… But for now, let me help you and then you can tell me how rude or whatever that is.”

“But first call an ambulance please.”, you flinched again when another sharp pain went through your back,”  my phone doesn’t has reception in this thing.”

“On it, while I do so, let´s sit you down and then we have to take off your trousers and undergarments.”, he smiled, grabbing his phone and dialling a number different to 911.

“I am stuck in the elevator of my apartment building with (y/n)- yes, my pregnant neighbour- no, shut up Tony. She just went into labour- I know she needs an ambulance, that’s why I called you- Because you have the best docs in the whole country working for you- Yes- no- Dammit Tony, why cant you send a Team and someone to get us out of here?- TONY!!- Thank you- that would be appreciated. See you later- Hello FRIDAY.”

**_“Hello Mr Barnes. I was informed you need help assisting your neighbour giving birth to her daughter. If you place the phone on her stomach, I will be able to track every contraction and both individuals heartbeats.”,_** an female and slightly artificial sounding voice spoke through his phone.

_What the fuck is that?Aargh-!_

“Thank you, FRIDAY.”

**_“Of course, Mr Barnes.”_ **

“Bucky! Argh- what is going on? Who is that?”, you hissed, when what you now assumed was a contraction hit you.

“Oh, ehm, that is FRIDAY, she is Tony Stark´s AI and really helpful.”, your neighbour answered awkward and shy, “She knows everything – well due to the web, but still- and can help us. Please trust me on this (y/n).”

Not in a situation to argue and decline any help you could get, you nodded- already suppressing another groan of pain.

“Alright, let´s get you seated comfortable on the floor, and place FRIDAY on your Stomach. But before that we must remove your clothes. I promise I will only look if necessary. Here, let me put my jacket over your legs.”, grabbing you under your shoulders, the male helped you sink down slowly to the floor, only to then strip of his jacked to hand it to you.

A strange glimmer of metal around his arm caught your attention, that was averted at once when you felt another jolt in your back.

**_“Miss, the data I just receive suggests, that your daughter is about to enter your birthing canal, you will feel a stretch and a feeling of fullness. It will also cause an uncomfortable feeling. I advise you to get undressed now, or it will be even more uncomfortable than now.”_** , the AI sounded, and you obliged.

“Bucky, can you- ah- can you help me and pull the legs of my trousers down? I am not able to do so.”, you blushed, fumbling with your trousers.

“Sure thing doll. Can you lift your hips? Or do you want me to lift them for you?”

“I, I can try. But please hurry up, I can feel her move.”, you groaned.

“Of course. Here, let me. And then I need you to spread your legs around my body and open them as far as possible. It will make giving birth easier. “

Nodding in understanding, you allowed him to strip you and then placed your feet on either side of the male´s thigh, letting your knees drop towards the floor; opening your birthing canal a bit more.

You felt a pinch in your insides, and not a second later, you felt your daughter enter your birthing canal.

“Oh God! She is definitely coming now.”, you groaned, “ I can feel her.”

**_“Heartbeat is looking good.”_ **

“Alright (y/n), I need you to breath in and out. And then press whenever you feel the need to do.”

“Argh.”, you pressed, feeling your daughter move a bit further down.

“Doing good, doll. Just like that.”, Bucky complimented you with a smile, but you couldn’t see that. Your eyes were closed in strain.

Contraction after contraction hit you and soon the only thing on your mind were your pain, your daughter and the wish for it too end as soon as possible.

“You are doing soo good! Doll.”, he whispered.

“It hurts.”

“I know, Doll. But you are doing so good. FRIDAY says only a few more pushes and your daughter is there.”

“I am so not going to have sex ever again. No way in hell!”, you groaned, giving your daughter another push towards the end of the tunnel, “Come on girl. Do mommy a favour and hurry up!”

**_“Only two more pushes and the head should be out.”_ **

And indeed. Another two contractions later, you felt the head of your daughter leave your body and a sigh of relieve left your throat.   
Though it was only a short relieve, because the next contraction hit, and your daughter´s shoulders pressed against your entrance.

“You did the hardest thing, now there are only the shoulders and then your little girl will be there.”

**_“Mr Barnes? Boss just informed me he arrived on the roof and make his way to the engine room. You should be free in no time. And MedicTeam3 is waiting on the ground floor, ready to take over as soon as the doors open.”_** , the AI informed.

And just on cue did the elevator begin to move, and the shoulders of your daughter slip pass the ´barrier´ with the rest of her body following suit; the male hands caught her, already waiting.

Your daughter was born.

And not a second later, did the door open, revealing a man in a metal suit; Iron Man himself stood there and you could feel the smirk on his face. At once, your daughter gave her first cry, announcing her arrival in her own way.

“You did good (y/n). Here, why don’t you cut the umbilical cord and then the medics can take over.”, Bucky hummed, somehow holding a long and sharp combat knife in his hand.

_Where did he get that from?!_

“I can´t really move. Can´t you do it?”, you groaned, resting your head against the wall of the elevator.

Silence.

“Sure, if that´s what you want. Wait a second.”

As soon as the male had cut the cord, the medical team was already dragging him away from you, taking your daughter out of his hand and swarming you and her to check the two of you over.

It was then that you learned that your neighbour, the man who had just helped you birth your daughter, was no other than Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes, one of the Avengers and best friend of THE Captain America. And that was the reason why you now found yourself laying in a private room of the medical quarter of the Avengers Compound waiting for the Doctor to come back with your daughter and results of the check-ups.

A knock on the door pulled you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“It´s me, can I come in?”, your neighbours voice sounded from the door, and you answered him yes.

“So, you are part of the Avengers. I guess your ´friend´ who visited the asshole wasn’t a friend but you?”, you asked with what felt like a cocked eyebrow, though you knew you were not able to do that.

Bucky had the decency to look caught.

“Yeah, well. It really was a friend of mine. But- I went with Sam. I wanted to see the asshole myself.”, he mumbled, “Though I stayed in the background.”

“Will I meet the man that is partly responsible- with you- for my early birth? I want to thank him for the fact I had to give birth in an elevator. Not a nice room or at home, but in an elevator.”, you asked, your voice colder than usual and your eyes squinted.

Sweat gathered on his forehead and he had the decency to look ashamed and to the floor.

“Sorry about that. That wasn’t our intention.”, he mumbled, and you nodded without saying a word.

It took only a minute until a cheery looking dark skinned man (you knew as Falcon) entered, “if it isn’t Barnackles girl, how are you doing?”

“I don’t know? How would you feel after giving birth in an elevator of all places?”, you almost growled, though you had to suppress the smile that was about to form on your face.

It was especially hard when you saw the way his face dropped to one of shock and then immediately sorry.

“Yeah, about that. That was my idea- I mean visiting that asshole. Bucky wanted to scare him from afar and dick up dirty shit of him. Wasn’t my intention for him to lash out to you and cause this whole mess.”

“Mhm- did he at least shit his pants?”, you grinned.

“Oh you have no idea!! It was glorious. He nearly fainted as well!”, Sam laughted, already caught on that you were pulling their legs, “We were on our way back from a mission and Barnes had some blood splattered on his clothes.”

“I wished I could see that face!”, you laughed, having no feeling of pity for that man that left you like a used condom in the trash.

**_“You can. Missions are being recorded from the moment of leaving the compound until the return to it. I will take the liberty and create a video of those moments.”_** , the AI piped up, humour in her voice.

“Thank you FRIDAY.”, you smiled, looking at the ceiling, “So, where is my daughter?”

“She is just being washed. Don´t worry, Nat is hovering close since your arrivals and has an eye on her.”, Sam winked, “So, what´s her name?”

“Luna.”, you answered, your voice filled with love for your new-born girl, “Luna, after my Grandmothers nickname.”

“It´s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”, a new female voice answered from the door; Natasha Romanov had entered the room, “You know Sam, I owe you a beatdown for the stunt you pulled. I already had surveillance on that guy and Clint and I had the perfect plan in place. By the way, Tony owes Pepper now because of that stunt.”

Confusion spread through your veins, and it must have shown on your face.

“Oh, yeah. You see, when Mr Moody over there started to get interested into pregnancy and stuff like that I started a bit of digging. I like your apartment, can I have the recipe for that chocolate cake you made? It smelled delicious.”

“Sure. You were in my apartment?”, you asked, wondering what the heck was going on.

“Oh yes, sorry, but I needed to know who had Barnes wrapped around her fingers- because of threats you see? Either way. I like you, and so I went to find out why you were alone. And when I found out, Clint was all in without even knowing your relationship with Barnes. He has daughters as well, you see -”

“Alright, I understand- I guess. But why? I am nothing special. I just happen to be his neighbour and a single mother, who will have to raise her child without the father and on her own.”, you stated, earning yourself a round of scowles.

“Listen Doll, you might be a single mother with the father being out of the picture. But you are as sure as hell not alone in this.”, Bucky declared stern.

You at once felt bad for saying what you did.

“I am sorry. And thank you what you did. All of you.”, you mumbled.

“No worries. That was friends are for.”, Sam grinned.

“If you want it or not. You and your daughter are now part of the Avengers.”, Natasha declared with a smirk on her face. And at that moment, you did not want it any other way.

**AN: As always thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think. I know it isn’t dark as the last stuff I posted, but I hope you still like it!**

**~MaggY**


End file.
